The Lovely Curse
by Kikanemi
Summary: Miroku and Sango are whisked away to many lands unknown by an infuriated witch. Only one thing can bring them back to where they rightfully belong. Neither of them are so willing to do it. MxS
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey, it's Kikanemi. I have two good original plot ideas and I decided to put them into action. Tell me what you think by reading and reviewing. Thanks! 

The Lovely Curse 

Prologue

The sun was shining above all beings, creating a glorious day. The six companions had taken a notice and decided to take advantage by stopping for a small picnic. According to Kagome, this was a popular thing to do when the weather was so nice outside.

A large red-checkered blanket was laid out with delicious food placed neatly across it. The boy's eyes could only feast upon it and imagine it all in their mouth at once. Kagome did do a good job at picking out just the right foods.

"Gawds, what **is** this stuff?"

"SHIPPO!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune roughly by his tail and heaved him up. He had started eating without permission, and that happened to be the exact thing Inuyasha was about to call dibs on first!

Kagome had just finished putting out the last pie when this fight just **had** to break out, "Inuyasha! Put him down!"

"But the little brat---" He stopped when he found he was on the receiving end of an evil grin from Kagome, "The little brat...was eating too fast. Only concerned for his health!"

"By the way Shippo, that's called a pie."

Miroku was distracted when he realized the empty presence of Sango. She had been resting on the grassy hill beside them all by herself. He could see from there that Kirara was plenty enough company and was playfully nuzzling her legs.

It took him about, oh, five seconds to realize this was the perfect opportunity for a grope session that was far due. The grass was itchy when he laid his hands down next to him, not planning on advancing for quite awhile now. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku could see Sango tense as he sat down next to her. She really must have keen senses...or possibly a lecher radar.

"Nice day, don't you think?" 

She looked over at him, kami, he was handsome when he looked wistfully at the ground, the sun, just about anything to be exact. There was no use denying the fact that she was extremely happy to know that in a matter of weeks, months, or maybe years, all of that would be hers. Just hers. 

He had done it, surprisingly. With all his heart he proposed to her and she was more than willing to comply. Now all that needed to be done was the defeat of Naraku and their relationship could transcend as she wished.

"I-yes, lovely. Perfect for---er---what did Kagome call it?"

"A picnic, Sango, a picnic"

She smiled as she added something to the list of everything she was attracted to about him. Number one hundred twelve: She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue and how he could say it with such ease. When she did say his name she was sure it would sound like a strangled cry of torture, although she didn't want him to think she felt that harshly towards him.

When his hand was raised to cop a feel, he decided something better to do with it. His arm went around her shoulder and he pulled her tightly against him.

She was surprised to say the least. The fact that he took every chance to violate her personal space was just relaying on her mind, but now, she wasn't so sure. There could actually be a tender side to the monk. 

"Houshi-sama...those hands..." she repeated as she always did, threat cloaking her tone, "I like them..."

"Even when they do this?" His hand that was oh so nicely caressing her shoulder moved a little lower to feel something else. 

Her hand quickly met his flesh and a crack sounded over the camp. 

"Always ruining the moment..." Miroku muttered to himself as he held his newly slapped cheek," And I'm sorry."

Now the last comment really took her by surprise. He had always taken his time to go out of his way just for an alarming grope but not once had he shown his remorse for what he had done. She reminded herself that Miroku **has** changed considerably since he 'popped' the question. But this time---she was afraid to say---he seemed really sincere. 

She could not tear her gaze away from his eyes of twilight, and he seemed to be locked in her eyes as well. When she finally realized that their proximity was one meter too close he already was leaning in to capture her lips. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and they closed with a flutter. His warm breath was panting on her face and she was anticipating her first kiss. Suddenly the breathing stopped, but she was too afraid to open her eyes.

On the other hand, Miroku found himself in quite the predicament. When he was about to grace Sango's lips with a chaste kiss he fell forward into a pool of water. Oddly enough...it hadn't been there before.

Sango grew impatient. He may have Buddha's strength and training to keep his focus and restraint, but she certainly did not. Quite hastily she leaned forward but plopped face first into the ground. Not only that, but the impact caused her to start rolling down the hill. 

Although at the moment she was speeding toward the ground in a dizzy whirling frenzy she still couldn't make out Miroku's figure at the top of the slope.

Miroku seemed to have disappeared.

The pool was deep and he finally was able to paddle to the top. This definitely was not the hillside he had abandoned Sango on minutes before. It was dark and he was in some sort of enclosure. The only things he could make out were the dank rocky walls and the pool he was in right now. 

Peculiar, there seemed to be no exit, and wasn't he just about to do something he was waiting to do for a long time? How'd he get here? When his last thought was finished he instantly found himself on top of the hill once more and tumbling towards the ground. The water must have been real because he was still wet and stray grass was clinging to his robes.

As Sango made it to the bottom of the hill her speed decreased and her last stop was a puddle of mud---so conveniently giving her a facial. Out of nowhere a tremendous pressure fell on her back...just when she had the courage to pry away from her lovely mud bath. Whatever or whomever it was had been splattered as well.

Miroku groaned and tumbled over the other side of Sango, getting a sufficient amount of mud on his body.

"Wha-what happened?" Miroku stuttered as he propped himself on his forearms and looked up towards where they had left the picnic.

"You're wet...but...how? Why?" 

Miroku looked back at Sango,"I don't know. I'm not so sure myself."

"Let's call for help," she was scared that they were alone for a while and truthfully she didn't trust herself with him, "SHIPPO! INUYASHA!! KAGOME!!!"

No one came trotting over the ledge of the hill. The tall grasses surrounded them in their little field and everything seemed calm. Only the light winds murmur created a lulling sound in the plain. Sango was in a slight state of panic and she quickly stood up to run up the hill.

When she had successfully climbed the somewhat overgrown bump she was surprised at the sight ahead. No one had answered because no one was there. The exact spot they had been sitting and talking, and perhaps waiting to eat, was left vacant.

"Houshi-sama!" she hissed as she pantomimed him to come to her," Look!"

It was almost futile to get clean, but he brushed himself of anyway then continued his way after Sango. After he was beside her it still didn't seep in.

"Yeah...what?" 

"They're gone! Everything is gone!" She took a rough grip of his neck," Don't you get it you stupid monk?! We're **stuck**! We're **alone**!"

"I think I could have pinpointed that without you using such aggressive methods." he gasped out, fairly out of breath from being strangled around his neck.

"Sorry..." she wiped her hands on the midsection of her battle suit," Come on!"

Sango had his hands in a death grip as they ran off past the picnic scene in search of their companions. 

After at least an hour they had made it to a forest. It truly seemed that they were the only two people on Earth, not even a bird chirped among the trees. Besides the fact that Sango was in a state of complete paranoia, Miroku imagined that nothing could be better. They were, after all, alone...

"What's going on over there?!" Sango pointed to an eerily glowing part of the forest, getting Miroku out of his trance as well.

"I don't know, let's check it out."

Like before, they walked at a nimble pace towards their destination. Miroku decided not to mention that he sensed a weird aura for fear that Sango would ultimately lose her mind. 

When they reached the small glade they stared awkwardly. There, both of them saw a clearing surrounded by blue light. The whole of the area was being illuminated by it. In the middle were logs, which were strategically placed to kindle a fire, as they seldom had to make. In this instance the fire was blue, the flames licking at a large cauldron looming over it. A scraggly old witch hovered above the pot and was chanting something they could not comprehend.

"Maybe we should leave..."Sango muttered as she tugged at Miroku's robes. He shook his head but still obeyed her by turning in the other direction.

"Although I am old I still have heightened senses. I know you two are here." she paused as they both looked at her awkwardly," Do come over to the fire."

It was as if they were being pulled near it, neither of them could back away.

"Now," She took a small sip of what was brewing over the fire and the long gray hair that was braided over her shoulder turned many shades darker. Her whole body was growing younger before their eyes and before they knew it a young maiden stood before them," tell me how you have found this place."

"Found? More like stumbled across...."Her voice was shaky but she didn't want anyone, especially the witch, to know that she was rather frightened.

"Ah, I see it now, you did not know what you were getting yourself into, did you?"

"Um-er-no." Came a stupid half-wit response of Miroku.

"Perhaps you can leave without my permission, besides, you seem very in love." The women assumed, taking her time to unbraid her glorious raven locks.

"In love?" Sango almost choked.

Miroku lazily draped an arm over her shoulder but it was quickly slapped off.

"Then I am mistaken," Miroku found her mellow and smooth voice very pleasing to the ear. He was beginning to think he should ask-"you are just traveling companions."

"That's exactly it." Sango would have sounded much more secure in that statement if she didn't see a tinge of hurt flash across Miroku's features.

Miroku was really disappointed at what Sango was saying. Could she really just think that of him? Well, he wasn't going to stand there while being betrayed when he had other business to attend too.

"Madame Witch, will you bear my child?" Miroku grasped her hands in his, his bold sauntering shocking her to no end. 

Sango's eyebrows were twitching as she tried to alleviate some of the anger that was rising. It was rising, rising, until finally she hit her boiling point. Before she could react the witch screeched and pushed Miroku violently towards the ground. 

The fire went out in an extremely loud gale that suddenly blown. Her eyes glowed red as her hair flailed around and her feet rose above the ground.

Sango was afraid for herself, but more importantly for Miroku. She promptly ran over to him and put her arms around his strong shoulders as he remained on the ground, too idle to continue.

"You came here uninvited, then you chose to go against your own heart when you asked that fatal question," Miroku shivered as she pointed directly at him," You will pay...

_A curse of lost souls set upon your wretched fate,_

_Where you are long lost and actions come too late._

_This toil and trouble can only end,_

_When first love's kiss comes to mend._

Haha..." The witches evil cackle was the last thing they heard before they were torn apart into a place unknown. 

Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 1:The Body Switch

Authors Note: Some of this story will be told from other points of view, I just think that will suffice for my purposes. Right now Chapter 1, also known as The Body Switch, will be told in Miroku's point of view. So--Pay attention! Please read and review!

Chapter 1 [The Body Switch] 

I woke up with a start. There seemed to be no end the throbbing pain emanating from my head. First off, I was scared; I had no idea where I was. Really, if I had known then I wouldn't have this anxiety knocking at my front door.

To my surprise I was not alone. Sango was here to, wherever here is. She groaned before she finally looked at me with those piercing auburn eyes.

"Houshi-sama?" she rubbed her head wearily," Where are we?"

Her confused voice reminded me when and why we had gotten where we were. The witch, oh yes, her. She was a natural beauty, in her transformed state, of course. I would prefer nothing old and shriveled like she had first appeared to us. I still remember why I had gone and done what I did. It was because I felt worthless to my Lovely Sango at the moment and decided to get my fill of someone else. Not that I would ever go along with a women that accepted to that question.

"I-I don't know." I hesitated to answer. The truth of the matter was, I knew why we were here but I still had no clue where we had gone.

She scratched her head in an impatient manner before turning to me with a disappointed frown on her face," Oh yes, that's right. We're here on the account that you lack morals.... whatsoever."

Sometimes she doesn't know how that hurts me. All I can do is sit there and act obedient towards her so that I won't be beaten up. I'm not only physically wearing down now; emotionally I'm breaking inside too. She's my whole world but I don't know how to tell her without scaring her away. I feel so worthless, so unworthy for her, yet she stays by my side.

Enough of my sap, we needed to find a way out of here...

_This toil and trouble can only end,_

_When first love's kiss comes to mend_

I recalled that much from yesterday too. I think the evil witch meant something by it...but I'm not sure what exactly. I hope we had plenty of time to think about that in this world...plenty of time. We seem to be alone.

She eyes me suspiciously; I guess she knows precisely what I'm thinking about. I don't know how she can always read me so well. It's scary. Instead of giving me another snide remark I feel a small arm snake around my neck. When has she become so bold?! 

What? Now she's screaming at me.

"Ah!! Houshi-sama!! HOUSHI-SAMA!" she started pointing enthusiastically at my head.

I had no idea what her problem was; her arm was still around me. Wait a second...one...two...how could she have three arms?! Three arms?!!

"What is it, what is it, what is it?!" I repeated over and over, I'm really scared of what has gotten her so shooken up.

Her eyes widened and I heard a hissing in my ear,"Sn-snnn-snake."

She was right, there was a snake slithering around my neck and I didn't know how to get rid of it. My breathing came in short gasps as I tried to turn my head to get a glimpse of it. I still couldn't though as I was afraid it would lash out and bite my neck. If only wish Sango was that feisty...

"Don-don't move Houshi-sama, please don't move." She turned around in search of something, I don't know what though.

Okay, so it was rock. It came smashing into the side of my head and neck and boy did it hurt like hell. I fell to the side with a large plop. Somehow my headache had expanded ten times more. She ran to my side and started rubbing my temples, oooh, that felt good. 

"Houshi-sama, you okay?" Obviously that snake had crawled elsewhere since she was no longer freaked to come near me. Where did she learn how to massage like that? I was in complete bliss...until...

"Heheheh!!!!" An evil cackle sounded over us and Sango squeezed my neck so tight I thought my head would fall off.

She pushed me roughly to the ground, obviously embarrassed that we were so close. She's cute when she's shy.

"Who's there?! Show yourself." Sango stood up quickly and looked around the surrounding area for any sign of who it could be.

_"You still haven't caught my drift,_

_That's why this curse cannot lift._

_As your punishment you will see,_

_Your body will no longer belong to thee._"

That evil hag. What was she going to do with my body? I was really frustrated by now, she had gone too far. I had just gotten up when I felt Sango timidly tugging on my robes once again.

"What?" she had a voice, why couldn't she just use it?

"Houshi-sama...look..." She said this shakily, but kept her composure. Up in the corner of this cave/room/hut a blue light was collecting larger and larger until suddenly it triggered and flung both Sango and I backwards. I did not know where Sango had gone but I felt tremendous pain as my back dug into the rock hard walls.

It must have been at least twenty minutes later when I finally found the strength to lift myself up. I felt...weird...to say the least. My back still hurt from the impact and I reached around to feel if I was bleeding or if there was a puncture wound. There wasn't anything there, but my robes gained a new texture. 

Everything seemed to be in tact...my legs, my arms, my head, my breasts.... my **what**?

Just then I heard a very manly shrill scream and I got up to see who it could be. Oh, it was only Miroku.

**Miroku**? But I was Miroku! Why was I out of my body?  It was then that I decided to look at myself. **I** was Sango!

We looked at each other, our eyes racing back and forth from each other's faces then down our bodies. 

"What happened?" that was **my voice all right.**

"I-I don't know." I like her voice, it's very soothing and now I could make her say whatever I wanted, "Miroku's handsome." Oooh, that sounded nice.

"What?"

"Nothing." If I played innocent sometimes she pretended not to hear.

Okay, this was a problem. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one. Let me just tell you this--this is the first time in my life that I **ever** had to suppress the urge to touch **myself**. Kami, she had a gorgeous body and so far it looked like it was mine to touch. I started rubbing my butt, grimacing to show that I was doing it from some sort of pain. She saw right through me, I knew it. I got a big payback for that one. Man, I can certainly pack a punch.

"Stop goofing around! And stop fondling my body while I'm not in it!" I think that was a slip, she meant to say stop doing it all together but she just told me I had to wait to touch her until she came back. Fair enough.

"How can you stand this, it's very tight...but flattering." I was stretching out the demon exterminator uniform until it snapped back against my body. There was no way this suit could go anywhere.

She blushed as she saw how interested I was with her body. It's the truth; I am very interested in her body she just doesn't want to believe it. I was kind of sad to see that she didn't want to discover my body while she had a chance.

"I-I need some time to think." Out of nowhere there was a small hut to her right and she went in it to have time to think, as she said. She's probably going to scheme up something. What if she cries? If she does then I will be in a lot of pain, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

When I've grown tired of looking at myself...and not touching, mind you, I pace up to the small house and knock three times. My body comes barging through the mat covering the door and she stops with her hands over my chest. She's blushing. She looked. She just couldn't restrain herself and she snuck a peak. I knew there was a dirty side to that girl.

"Like what you saw?" My voice now is like honey, she looks away and seems to find something very interesting with the dirt floor.

"I didn't see anything. I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed and didn't realize she blew some of my bangs upward when she did so.

"Don't deny it."

I noticed she was a bit peeved with me, but hopefully if I kept pressing my luck she would admit it and I would know she liked my body too. Will she ever tell me any compliment that I long to hear? At least tell me I'm good looking...but maybe to her I'm not. That's probably it.

"I-I had to use the bathroom. How else was I supposed to control the thing?!" Sango exploded at me and threw her arms up in the air. It was quite funny even though I could not will myself to laugh. The way she said it, 'thing', is that what she thought it was? 

"Besides, it's not my fault. You were the one that drank so much that I had to go." 

I knew she would make an excuse. Well, it was believable and even I couldn't deny that. Finally I noticed that she was fidgeting. What for? I don't know, she was just moving around like she had ants in her pants. Maybe she did, who knows...

The silence was uncomfortable until I heard myself moan and fall to the ground. Now what was she doing? 

"What's wrong?" I rushed to her side, "You aren't hurt are you?" I sounded a little feminine, did I not?

"Nothing...but...well...I was just curious." Now I knew exactly what she did.

Miroku, no me, no I mean Sango touched me.** Touched me. Not only that but in a place I never thought a girl world. Especially her. I was kind of irritated that she was playing with my body while I was restricted from doing anything with her.**

"We've got to switch back" I heard Sango's voice say. I must have been desperate to end the awkward silence.

"But how?"

I shook my head, I really didn't know. I grabbed my hair, rather Sango's, and ran my fingers through it. It was the only way to stop myself from blowing up. I took one deep breath. Still, there was no way I could calm down.

"What is it that you want?! What?! Huh?! Tell me!!!" I yelled into the emptiness as I fell to my knees.

No one answered. I guess that witch wasn't willing to answer and we had to figure this riddle out on our own. I just didn't get it though, I was thoroughly confused. I felt Sango's, no sorry, my own arms enclose around me in a tightening embrace. My fingers were splayed against, how fitting, Miroku's chest as she comforted me. This wasn't right, nothing was at the moment.

"We have to do something Houshi-sama. We can't give up." I was thanking her silently right now. In a women's body I was more vulnerable to the emotion of sadness. I literally was going to cry like no man had ever cried before. She began to gently caress my hair and tenderly run her hands up and down my back. Well-er-more like hers so she had no shame in touching what she was used to.

She was making my body shake and I realized she was making me cry. Soft tears spilled from my violet eyes and it was almost humorous to know I was crying. I wouldn't let her know that though. I instead tried to comfort her,"Shhh." I told her as we switched the actions she had been doing before.

Then...I don't know what happened. I don't know how to explain it...but it was an overwhelming feeling that overtook me then. In a flash of another blue light we were gone and taken to another place. To where, once again I had no idea.

Thanks to the reviewers:

[Ignore the first review. That happens to be my cousin being silly.]

Soli-To answer your questions; I might be rewriting Western Proposals and reposting Chapter two and three. I just feel that those chapters were more poorly done. I would like to thank you very much for the compliments! I hope you like the rest of the story as well! 

Bluefuzzyelf-Yes, the witch is rather spooky. Normally we don't see magic among the people in Feudal Japan so I threw in a twist. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Nitogumi-I am quite sure Miroku will be okay. As you can see, he is frustrated with trying to stay away. But he'll manage…some of the time. Thanks!

Jenma-This is what happens next! Hehe! I wish I could translate "Evil One" into Japanese. Hmm, I look for that. It might make a good nickname. Hehe. Anyway, thank you!


	3. Chapter 2:The Wedding

Authors Note: Sorry for taking quite a bit to release this chapter. I hope you like it! Please read and Review! Oh, by the way, this chapter is set in Sango's point of view. Also, read the author's note at the end for an explanation of what's coming up.

Chapter 2 [The Wedding]

We flashed out of existence in a matter of seconds, Miroku and I. I was completely startled that we had no warning that we would be leaving so soon.

I went into a state of raw panic. I was in a room. Alone. Without Miroku! My mind and my heart could not stop racing. I decided that the witch wanted something with both of us and wouldn't do any to harm either of our well-beings.

This was my opportunity to explore before Houshi-sama showed up and dragged me off.

My eyes twitched. I was reminiscing what went on moments before in that weird cave place. We were embracing each other, lovingly, like we never did before. When I was in Miroku's body his palms were itching me so that somehow I would reach out and touch something. It's harder to resist than I thought. I just had the temptation to reach out and feel his all so luscious-what was I talking about? That was very lecherous of me, and that was my own body I was talking about.

That reminded me to look down. I was in my own body and I let out a sigh of relief. With that taken care of I took the time to look around.

The room was graced with purity and the walls were clad in white. A few chairs with some sort of covering draped over them were scattered around the room. I noticed one thing in particular that took my breath away. I stepped before this piece of furniture with curiosity and what I saw nearly knocked the wind out of me. It was my own reflection but I was not in my normal Feudal Japan clothes.

A white, puffy, not to mention stiff, dress cascaded down my body. At first the cloth was tight around my upper body, but below my torso it billowed out and flowed to the floor. I gasped as I ran my hands down it, over and over. I wondered exactly what this kind of dress was for.

To my surprise three girls rushed in and instantly started gushing. They all reminded me of how Kagome described her friends back home in her own era. 

"Hello? Do I know you?"

"Oh Sango! She's still funny on her wedding day, right girls?" One girl that was fiddling with the bottom of my dress chimed in.

"Wedding?"

"Sango?" A second girl with short black hair and a flower tucked behind her ear felt my forehead," What's wrong?"

The first girl stood straight, and all three looked at me, "Oh, probably just jitters. That's all."

"But Houshi-sama? I mean-Mir-Miroku. Where is he?"

"Silly! You can't see him until you walk down that aisle."

The third girl, who was much shorter than the other two, tugged at my gown," Auntie Sango? Mama Kagome says that her and Papa Inuyasha are almost finished getting ready. They say tonight you two-"

"Honestly Kaori," the girl with long hair had shut her up by covering her mouth," Doesn't mommy tell you not to mention that?"

She nodded in agreement. Then it hit me. So wherever I was Kagome and Inuyasha were husband and wife? With a child? How kawaii! For some reason I wasn't allowed to see Houshi-sama until I walked down an aisle in this dress. Weird, but I'll have to honor their customs.

I blush as I realize that all of them are staring at me, and another girl who looks faintly familiar has joined us. Must be Kagome. KAGOME?! She looked absolutely gorgeous! The dress she wore was much less fancy than mine, but still for a formal occasion. A spring green, nicely fitting, dress fell down her thin, yet curvy frame. I was awestruck.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" I turned around and gathered her up in a friendly hug.

"Sango! I'm so excited for you!" She winked," But don't get nervous-the best is yet to come."

A hue of pink stained my cheeks. Why was everyone hinting that Houshi-sama and I were going to be doing rather marital activities tonight? I don't understand! Everyone was giggling and I finally looked up and laughed nervously. My stomach was churning. 

"Kagome...now I know where your daughter gets it from." The girl that had scolded Kaori before playfully hit Kagome across the shoulder.

"Oh, Namika! You know I was only kidding. Or at least Sango does. Right Sango?"

"Right..." 

We all were startled when a man stuck his head in the door, "Girls are you ready?"

I didn't know about them but I wasn't ready for whatever we were about to do. Kagome and the group squealed before all replying a "Yes!" for me.

In a small hallway outside the room stood only a few people. People Kagome referred to as "coordinators" gave everyone their bouquets of flowers as needed. Kaori looked so cute and was promptly told she could throw the petals in her basket around in the air. How strange...

Then, I saw it. "Father..."

"Don't look so surprised to see me Sango. After all, I promised to make it to your wedding day."

Kagome leaned over and whispered to me," He cancelled all sorts of business luncheons for you Sango. You're lucky. He was very busy."

Father, busy? He was never busy in the village. Obviously I was in another weird semi-reality created by the witch. She really had fun playing games with my heart, I guess. I decided not to become emotionally attached to anything I was seeing here today. It's not real...and I suppose it will never be.

A faint melody came to my ears and everyone began to exit in pairs. Inuyasha looked rather stunning in his uniform but I would never admit that aloud. Everyone paced slowly down the aisle that I was told I would be walking down earlier. My father nudged me and smiled before looping his arm in mine and we had to walk out.

With all my willpower I tried hard not to blush, and hopefully I succeeded. All of the people who were seated among the long wooden benches had turned around just to get a glimpse of me.

My breath caught in my throat. When I said Inuyasha looked stunning it was nothing like this. If that was stunning then this is... heaven. Miroku...how radiant he looked. It was even harder for me to hold back and run to him right there.

At the end of the long red-carpeted aisle he resided to the side of another man who wore robes that reminded me of his own, except white. He smiled at me and his eyes lit up. I think he was examining me as well. 

When I made it to him he took my hands in his. They were so strong, yet so gentle. His fingers were running circles over the top of my skin and I sighed. We gazed into each other's eyes while the man in white started jabbering about something or other. All I could think about was how this would feel to stare into his eyes for eternity. It would make my life complete.

I was brought out of my daydream and so was Miroku when Kagome tapped me and gave me a card. On the top it read "Sango's vows." The only possible explanation for this was that I needed to read it. So I did so.

"Miroku." I blushed. Hard. And I peered up to see his eyes widen. I was just reading what was on the card! "From the day I first met you I knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with. Forever. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to keep my fantasies firmly planted on the ground. With you. I love you, and I'm thankful for every blissful moment we get to share."

Did **I** just say that? To **Houshi-sama**? I can't believe I just said that!!! For the first time since we had met Miroku was blushing under his long raven bangs. Was he embarrassed to know I felt that way? Was he flattered? Then he began to read off his card that he received from Inuyasha.

"Sango, I need to make a simple promise to you. I will always be with you from this moment until my death, and beyond. And when I'm in heaven looking down on you I'll say 'Earth must be where the angels are because I had one there with me.' I love you Sango, with all my heart. Through thick and thin. I'll always love you." 

Did **Houshi-sama** just say that? To **me**? I know I'm repeating myself but this is still too good to be true. I don't know if he meant anything by it. Heck, I don't even know if what I said I really sincerely meant.

Later on I was told to repeat after the man, as was Miroku. We exchanged rings...and then...he said it. My heart fluttered. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darn that man in white. The crowd looked expectantly at us as we moved closer. Once again I felt his warm breath on my lips and I was about to capture his lips in a kiss when...

We stood in an abyss of black. The crowd, Kagome, Inuyasha.... everything was gone. Not to mention our beautiful clothes were replaced with the normal ones, and Miroku and I were torn apart. Of course, this had something to do with the witch. She had another one of her plans.

_"That wasn't supposed to happen,_

_No it was not._

_An unnatural kiss,_

_Was not part of the plot."_

So that was it. We needed to kiss. It was simple as day now. I could sweep Houshi-sama off his feet and lavish his lips and we would be gone. But I couldn't...knowing me I would never have the courage. Even more...I couldn't let him have that control on me. With that one kiss he could wield my heart.

Right now...I can't let that happen.

I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder and found that Miroku was looking intently at me.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll find a way." 

So, the idiot still didn't know? I guess I could keep this a secret…otherwise he might decide that he should take advantage of me. I can't have that happen either. Miroku and I may be meant to be together…but maybe not so soon.

Authors Note: I'm going on vacation on Saturday...for one whole week. We are bringing a laptop though so I can possibly type the next chapter...or maybe more than one. I know my family will be fishing and since I'm not a fishing kind of person I expect to be reading/drawing/writing. A week to relax without friends to hassle me. Ahhhh. I could actually get something done! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Thanks to my reviewers:

Soli-Yes, Miroku's question seemed to ensue much chaos. Actually I was going to call this fic "When Chaos Ensues." But I wasn't sure if that really made sense. Oh well. "The Lovely Curse" is an oxymoron. That's kind of clever...I guess. Anyway, thank you very much!

Bluefuzzyelf- Miroku crying does seem like a funny prospect. Hmmm.I'm about to crack up myself...okay...I am!  Thank you!

BabyPrin-I have many things planned for the couple...as you can see. Hehe. Psst. I'll give you hint on what happens next. The next chapter is title "The Medieval Era." Thank you once again BabyPrin!

Next Chapter: As I stated in BabyPrin's thank you, the next chapter is entitled "The Medieval Era" Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 3:The Medieval Era

Authors Note: My mistake, the Internet did not work from where we were. I was deprived of my Internet for a whole week! None the less I still got a chapter typed and checked over in time to release it today. I've already got the next one well on its way. By the way, the point of view situation has changed. It starts off as Sango in this chapter but then switches off. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!

----------=Changed points of view [From Sango to Miroku]

Chapter 3 [The Medieval Era]

My head was spinning as if Kagome and I were twirling around in circles like we sometimes did. (Don't ask me why, it's one of **her** games). I only realized then that I was staring up at a canopy of some sort, and I lying in a bed. A very extravagent one at that. I was in a four poster bed adorned with the highest quality silk I had ever felt. The fabrics softly ran down the top, creating a tent around me. Soft purples, greens, and blues surrounded me in a bouquet of colors.

Not until then did it hit me. Again. I was alone and Houshi-sama was nowhere in sight.

It didn't matter that I could be basking in riches at the moment, all that mattered were his whereabouts. These dream places were a lot less terrifying with him by my side. Not that I was scared or anything. I was more worried for him though. You never know what kind of trouble he can get himself into.

I hurried about the room, looking under things, over things, and around things to see if maybe he was flung somewhere nearby. He wasn't, sadly. 

"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama!" I called out to the vacant room. No one answered my call until a few minutes later.

Five strange women entered my room without even a knock. They all bustled about, straightening up things I had so carelessly left about. After all, it wasn't my room to care for. 

"Princess Sango?" One of them meakly was tapping me on the shoulder. I pivoted surpisingly at her and almost yelled.

"What?!" I snapped.

She flinched but still continued,"Would you like to take your bath now? The water's ready."

I hadn't had a bath in days, or what seemed like it. Also I hadn't had a **warm** bath in quite a while either, I might as well take her up on this offer. I felt kind of bad to be tricking these people. I'm not a princess, as you may know, and never will be one.

They led me out of this richly dressed room and directly into another. Except this one, I think, was meant to be more of a bathroom. That's what Kagome called them, at least. The top portions of the walls were white but the bottoms were striped gold. Shiny gold. Along the floor laid many, I mean thousands, of other gold and copper tiles. 

The bath was steaming from the surface when we actually got to it. This room was much larger and longer than ever thought possible. The tub was the same way as the floors. I would be bathing in a tub of precious metals…oooh. Perhaps that's how a real princess should bathe. **I** would never know, that's for sure.

When I had taken my time I decided I should get out, it had been a half-hour. Gracefully I leapt for a towel, so as to not soak the floor too much. The only problem was that the ledge of the tub was so high that I tripped face first onto the icy cold tile, entirely nude. Not to mention that I also made a small yelp and those weird maid ladies would come to my rescue. Which I didn't want.

About three seconds after I thought that two of them erupted into the room. They each took one of my arms and heaved me to my feet. The older one fetched the towel I had been reaching for and wrapped it around me. They were treating me like a doll, a porcelin one that might break at the touch. Well, I'm not.

Next they encouragingly nudged me towards the door and into the chamber where I first found myself. Not surprising me again, they had set out clothes that they wished me to wear.

"Oh you must wear your finest Princess Sango. Who knows when Prince Miroku will come to save you."

"Yes, yes. That handsome, brave, man will ride in on his steed. Then climb these tall brick walls of the tower…and whisk you away." She sighed, a very gushy sigh. Bleck. Gross.

"Prince…?"

"Of course, princess. After all, he wanted to marry you before you and I…and the other maids…were captured by horrible Lord Naraku."

"Lord Naraku? I should have known!"

They both looked at me as if I was oddly insane, which I wasn't. It seems that in this reality Naraku, my worst nightmare, has also come to destroy my life. I suspect at my own castle I lived a coushy life where I would wait until the man of my dreams came along to take me away. In this instance, that man was Miroku. More formally known as Houshi-sama to me, but I'm sure no one would understand my reasoning if I called him that.

"How long have we been in this blasted tower?" Politeness isn't my best feature, plus, this confinement was already getting to me. 

"Madame, we-"

I tuned out and thought of more importnant matters at hand. Obviously I was a slave, or more likely a prisoner against my will for another one of Naraku's evil plots. 

"What is Naraku planning to do with me?" Instead of just letting curiosity get the better of me I decided to find out what I wanted.

The young one looked to her friend again, strangly, "But Princess Sango, surely you should know. You threw a tantrum just that week-"

"Shh. Eri. Please. Princess, Naraku has planned your wedding in the following week. Eri and I know too well that Prince Miroku will not let that happen. No he won't. He is madly in love with you."

I half expected to see Naraku stroll in at that moment and do something violent to me so I would comply, but that never happened. Neither did the idea of Miroku swinging over the sill of the window to rescue me. I would have liked that very much. Oh look, I've made myself blush.

"He-he does?" I managed to stutter after I took a seat on the bed. During the time of our conversation they had been dressing me so now I was fully clothed. I'm quite capable but I don't think I would have known how to get this garment on anyway. It's stiff, tight, itchy, but down right beautiful. 

"My Lady, please, you are very modest. He would never think of setting eyes on another women. For that, many people are very jealous of you. He is so madly handsome…and charming." Eri chattered. Miroku was like dreamboat here. I wonder where he is.

----------

My head was throbbing, and bobbing. Then I realized my whole body was bouncing up and down, uncontrollably! Only one way to determine what was going on…open my eyes, of course! As I did so I slowly took in the landscape before me. The wind was beating against my face, whistling in my ear, and I was moving fast. I was on a horse. This was a chestnut horse whose feet were clomping on the ground at a very speedy rate. 

I decided that there really wasn't a need for me to keep going, since I had no notion of where I was heading. I shouted "Woah!" and slowly but surely we stopped.

Someone trotted up to me on my right. Then he bowed his head.

"Prince, you seemed to have nodded off on your horse. Would you like to set up camp?"

Me? A prince? Why the hell not, I've already been a girl, and almost a groom. I let the vast land sink in. Up straight-ahead there was a castle, and in the fading light more candles were lit to make the rooms glow. We, as in that man and I, were not far off and that might be our destination.

When I didn't answer another guy, probably around my age, came up to my other side and slapped me on my back. Hard. 

"He's just too busy thinking about his lady…his **love**." He sounded dramatic, too sarcastic for my taste.

"Yes, I'm sorry Shikoku."

"I'd like to have a word with him. Alone…" he rolled his eyes impatiently as the other man strolled off. Boy, this guy has a short temper. "Miroku, you musn't lose your head. I know she's very gorgeous, not that I would ever look…but you have to focus on getting rid of Lord Naraku first. I know I'm your best friend…and I sound really serious, but I'm trying to get you ready. For what's coming, because I know it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you, Shikoku. Who may I ask is this girl?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, then he let out a huge guffaw and smacked me on the back again. "Miroku, you're too much. Mr. Suave. Princess Sango is the fairest girl in all the land, and you've sworn that she will be your bride. Once again, I do not look at her in that way…only by mouth did I hear that she was the fairest…" He mumbled something else but it couldn't have been too important.

"I did?!" I was shocked at my own forwardness. **Me**? Swear to take Sango as my wife? She is the one that man called "**my love**"? That's crazy talk. Although I love that woman with all my heart, I don't think I can swear my allegiance to her just yet. I want to, oh how I want to, but I can't.

"Look, we are going to attack in the night, tonight, like you said you wanted to. Are you ready for this?"

"Yep." I nodded then kicked the sides of the horse as I took off. No one followed me this time. I guess I was meant to do this alone. So, alone I rode.

When I made it to the gate of the city I got in, no problem. They didn't even say something like "Halt, who goes there?" (How would I know guards say that? Let's just say Kagome gave me a re-inactment of one of her favorite bed time stories.) I got to the castle in a hurry and jumped off my horse and secured her to a post. I looked up…

There she was. 'Princess' Sango. She was looking out at heaven knows what, I don't even care. Kami…she was pretty…radiant…breathtaking…I don't even have the words to describe it. She was mine. 

I looked at the overgrown stone tower. I was expected to climb **that**? Ay, ay, ay. Oh yes, the terrible headache had returned. Another lady, from who knows where, was waving at me from a lower window. She giggled. I think I like the fact that Sango's not that kind of girl, thank goodness.

"Are…you…" she giggled again," Prince Miroku?"

"Why, yes. I am. Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Bear me a child?"

She went a ghostly white. What had I said? Hmmm? Without warning, she slammed the window shut, the glass almost shattering off of the panes. What a temper for such a beauty! Oh right, I was the one who many rumors say that I will now take Sango's hand in marriage. Oopsy. I don't suppose she **wouldn't** tell Sango?

----------

Knock, knock, knock. Someone's knocking so loud I can't even hear myself think! Geez! Oh, I think this princess thing is getting the best of me. I don't mean to be snotty…but in this weird place it's becoming a habit.

"Yes…?" I drawled. Outside I had heard a horse riding into town, now I was staring at the lowering horizan trying to catch a glimpse of whom it may be. I looked down. Houshi-sama! Prince Miroku! He was sitting astride his horse and looking dumbly around. Then he looked up, we switched glances before I heard the door open and Eri snuck up behind me and shook my shoulders.

"Sango. Sango!" I suppose the other Princess Sango thought of Eri as her best friend. That made a lot of sense.

"What Eri? What?"

"It's Prince Miroku-"

"I know." I stopped her in midsentence.

"No, no, no. He's unfaithful! He's dirty! You can't marry him!" 

I know Houshi-sama is unfaithful, that's not new news. But not marry him…would be a crime. If only this were real…"Why? What has he done?"

"He asked me…" she looked like she was gagging while pointing frantically at herself," me…if I would bear him a child!"

"Not again!" I groaned. I thought he would have learned from his lesson. It was his fault we were here in the first place, and because of that too. Jerk!

Then we heard some noises and curses coming from below. Both of us crammed in together to see what was going on. He was trying to climb the tower.

I guess Eri forgot that he ever asked that question because she sighed," He's sooo strong."

I cringed while Eri gasped everytime he lost his footing and was almost dangling fifty feet in mid-air. He always caught himself though and found another foot hole. Another thing I just noticed…he wasn't wearing his robes. He was wearing something closer fitting like that wedding outfit. I know I'm blushing…I just have to be. I better stop. 

Ten minutes later he was only ten feet down. A few more minutes and he would be up here with me. Eri had magically disapeared. Probably to leave us alone. Now I'm nervous! I'll be alone with my betrothed! Just think, Sango. This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real…

----------

Damn! DAMN! This stupid wall was getting bigger and harder to climb by the minute! Sango better be pleased that I went through all this just to be with her again. This must have been part of the witch's plot, to see if we would do almost anything to be together. Probably that, or to see what kind of endurance we have. I would have to say number one. This relationship is getting to be more intense with every dying second. I'm not ready!

When I made it, I almost fell backwards with relief so I just jumped forward and I guess Sango and I toppled backwards onto the stone cold floor. She was blushing. Then both of us cracked up and started laughing. To my utmost surprise she took me in her arms and embraced me. She makes me want to melt. Never had a girl had so much control over me. 

She was stroking my hair, and I had put my arms around her waist to pull her closer. We looked into eachother's eyes. I was mezmerized. Absentmindedly I put my hand on her cheek and let my thumb do soothing circles around it. We leaned closer, and closer. My eyes were tracing her lips and she was looking at mine. Our first kiss…but then…

BANG, BANG, BANG! The door nearly caved in.

"Who is it?" Sango chirped.

"My dear Princess Sango, why is this door locked…again!" The evil and solid voice of…Naraku.

"I apologize my lord," then she whispered," Quick! Hide!"

From our position on the floor she pushed me off of her hurriedly. Then she lifted up the sheet covering the bottom side of the bed and instructed me to crawl under. I did, and I was looking out the front of the bed so I could see what was going on.

There must have been over twenty locks bolting the door shut because it took her quite some time before it initially swung open. The **he** stepped in. His pointy boots clanked on the floor as he slowly walked in. Sango had stepped to the side to let him have his glorious entrance. I knew that he suspected something. From under the bed I saw Sango's ankles appear directly in front of me. 

"Sango, our wedding…shall be this time next week."

Wedding? Sango…marry Naraku? Never.

"Yes, my lord."

"I told you Prince Miroku would never come. He is not worthy of you.** I** am worthy of you…gracious Sango." 

What's going on? What's going on? I can't see! What if he's going to kiss her? I can't let him steal her first kiss away from me! 

I jumped out, making both of them jump.

"I knew he was here! Hello Prince Miroku."

"Hello…Lord Naraku." I made it sound like the name was poison on my tongue. He raised an eyebrow, and then I saw a flint of silver before he had his sword drawn. I reached around my side, patting myself down for a weapon. Ah, ha! A sword! We shall duel for the princess. Okay, I think the prince side of me is taking over!

"So, it is a fight that will settle this. Victor wins Princess Sango's hand in marriage. Loser…swims with the fishes on the bottom of the ocean." I hope if I died here it didn't make me dead anywhere else. I gulped.

"Alright. I accept your challenge!" I took the sword out from its sheath in a smooth swift motion.

----------

Is he crazy? A swordfight to the death…**with Naraku**? He **is** crazy! He's insane! Heck, I don't care that he fights Naraku, but alone…that's just suicide. I would interfere…but maybe here that would make Miroku less of a man. You know him; he's all about his image. Womanizer…charming…a monk. Yeah, he only cares what people think, not that people know what he's really like. Sorry, off topic.

The first clang sounded and Naraku already had the upperhand. Miroku quickly pushed him off and swung his sword around again for another hit. This went on for a tireless three minutes and then Naraku got impatient. He started to fight dirty just like I knew he would. First he jabbed Miroku in the stomach then elbowed him harshly in the eye. Miroku staggered back, getting out of his oponents way.

I, obviously, was on the side of Miroku. I occasionally yelled "Urg, fight back! Fight back!", or,"Tear him limb from limb Prince-er-Houshi-sama!"

After ten minutes of fighting he had a black eye, bloodly nose, and a split lip. Naraku only had a bloody nose but was clutching his stomach. Naraku fell to his knees. 

"He won…he won!" I jumped up and down.

"I won! I won!" Miroku looked at me and jumped up and down as well.

"Prince Miroku-curse you! Curse you! Curse all the children you may have with Princess Sango. Curse your love, your marriage, your happiness."

Sounds kind of threatening. No matter, this isn't real, and Houshi-sama and I made it out alive!

"Now if you don't mind me…I'll be taking my bride."

With that Miroku scooped me up in his arms, while I yelped, and then proceeded to carry me towards the door. We were both laughing now, happy, overjoyed, that this part might actually be over. He lifted his leg and kicked the door open and took me out into the hall. Now we were alone. What more could I say? Not to mention this-er-awkward position.

"Ahem…so…" I muttered. I looked at his lips again, and sure enough he was looking at mine. Oh yes, we need to kiss. We **need** to.

"Sooo…" he flirtatiously stated. 

I not so gracefully flung my arms around his neck and we moved in close. The closest we ever got to our first kiss because just then…

"It's Prince Miroku! He came to save Princess Sango!" Eri and all the other maids had found us. Oh great. They have no idea what they were spoiling. Arg! Then they all started cheering, an almost ear shattering cheer. 

"To please the crowd even more, let's give them a kiss they'll **never** forget." Miroku whispered to me. I smiled dreamily. He may be a pervert but sometimes he says just the right words. He didn't move so I suspected he wanted an answer, so, I nodded.

"Halt! Prince Miroku! You're under arrest!" Naraku stood in front of seven other guards with weapons raised. All Miroku could think of doing was running. We ran down a flight of stairs, maybe more than one. He's very stealthy…we were outrunning the guards by meters and meters.

Finally we made it to the open area around the castle…except…the gate was closed and guards were swarming in everywhere around us. We're trapped! 

"Do you trust me?"

"Oh no, what are you planning to do?!" I shouted at him, he better not do anything crazy with me in his arms.

"Well, do you trust me?" I just nodded and then he took off running again. He flung himself, and of course me too, over a bridge above a moat. We were plummeting towards the water. Down and down…until…we landed in nothing.

I pushed myself from his grasp and stood up on solid ground. We were in that black place again between our world and other odd realities.

__

"So close, yet so far,

But that scene we had to part.

To see how love really blooms,

I must take you back to the start."

This time her voice was gentle. Maybe we aren't on her nerves anymore. Who knows. Houshi-sama and I will just have to wait and see what all that means.

Authors Note: Quick announcement. Nikkou-chan has asked if she may host my fic on her site, Yakusoku to Negai. Stay tuned! (Meaning-visit her site!) 

Thanks to my reviewers:

FeSty PiE-I'm glad you enjoyed the wedding. Erm, um, well, wedding's aren't my specialty but thank you very much for the compliment. Thanks!

Minstro-Thank you, thank you, and another thank you. I'm happy you like my style. Also, yes, I agree…Miroku and Sango are so cute! Thanks again!

Kari-*Bows* Why thank you and your welcome for bringing this fiction into your life! 

Soli-Aw, don't say that! I'm sure someday you'll find the perfect one that was meant to be with you. I don't know where I heard it, or where I read it, but everyone is made for one special person. They're always going to be the one for you. (Oh yes, that's right. I read that in the Claidi Journals series.) Here is an oh-so-lovely update just for you! Thank you very much!

Next Chapter: Miroku and Sango go to way back when in the chapter "The Way History Was Rewritten"


	5. Chapter 4:The Way History Was Rewritten

Authors Note: I am **really** sorry about the wait. I was stuck with writers block, and then I rewrote everything I had because it sounded horrible. Forgive me! Well, no one is home today so I thought, hey, why the heck not just finish this story today and post a chapter a day. Hopefully I can accomplish my goal. We'll see! Enjoy! Please read and review! (The point of view starts as Miroku)

----------=Changed points of view [From Miroku to Sango]

Chapter 4 [The Way History Was Rewritten]

I feel nothing. The air is thin around me in a vast black abyss of emptiness. I attempt to move my body but I cannot even feel the motions I've been causing. This has to be the place set for my next task. I am here without my dear Sango beside me, which's how I decided. If I can't do anything in this world then how am I supposed to complete our next assigned challenge? How will I get back to Sango?

A small scene flashed through my mind and it's complete memories. I don't recognize the time nor place, not even the clothes I'm in. A girl, who I'm not familiar with, shouts my name to me then releases her bow. The arrow seems to loom closer as if in slow motion. I feel like I'm heartbroken when the arrow strikes and pierces me straight through the heart. My hands splayed across the thing I'm pinned to and I feel the rough texture of bark beneath them. All I can think about is how I'm going to get out and…that girl was **very** good looking.

----------

"Hello? Hello!" I yell desperately to the darker world around me," HELLO?" 

No one answers my rather loud plea to come to my rescue. Below the weight of my feet the ground feels soft like dirt until I step on something with a loud crunch. I kneel down to see that the bone shattering crack were actually bones crushing beneath me. I'm in the bone eaters well. I look to the heavens and sure enough the sky is smiling down at me. I feel complacent for once in this whole ordeal. 

I find one-foot hole after another until I reach solid ground and step out. My hair swirls around my body as the soft wind catches my raven locks. There's a nice cool draft swaying the bottom of my kimono and another one is nicely cooling me down at my stomach area. But…I don't have any clothes that are in two pieces! I'm not wearing my own clothes! I'm…I'm…in Kagome's! Except the fuku I am dressed in is a dark red, much like the color on my demon exterminating uniform.

It occurs to me that somehow I've been transported back into Feudal Japan, without having to confront the witch one last final time. There was only one peculiar thing about my surrounding and that factor was my clothing, but now I was finally home. A rush of excitement burst from somewhere deep within me as I run into Inuyasha's forest to find the others. Hopefully Miroku would be just as jovial as me to know that we have returned, although I'm not complaining that I might have been able to kiss him.

I feel a song on my lips and I smile gaily as my mouth starts vibrating into a soft hum. Odd, I've never felt like humming before. Then my gait turns into a small hop after the other. I'm skipping! Kagome doesn't even do that, or at least she didn't when I met her. 

Then I see it, rather, him. Miroku. He's on the tree Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years. I walk closer without consciously realizing it until it's too late. I stand directly in front of him, face to face. He looks peaceful in his solemn slumber. The outfit is different, but he still looks rather handsome. I blush at the notion and then I notice my hands are betraying my thoughts. I'm rubbing his small fuzzy dog-like ears perched upon his head! I hear and feel a growl emanate from deep inside his chest…he's purring. Do dogs even purr? And when had he gotten ears like that?

----------

I feel my heart rate speed up. Finally it's at a normal rate like it should be. Keh, it took long enough. Now I can clearly make out a girl giggling and I'm receiving pleasure of some kind that I don't know. I'm growling…or maybe…purring? I can't tell. All of a sudden I have the strength to open my eyes and my lids shoot wide.

"Why…hello!" Sango smiles at me and laughs in a girly way some more.

She reminds me of that girl that shot me. Maybe she is that girl!

"Sikyo, I know it's you! Come to get me again, have 'ya?" I don't know where that came from! Sikyo? Who's Sikyo?

"Sikyo? Who's that?"

My point exactly but instead I call out," You, that's who. The girl who pinned me to this tree with her enchanted arrow. Come to **really finish me off? What's wrong Sikyo? Scared?!"**

"Sikyo? I don't know who the heck Sikyo is, but I'm not her!"

You tell-uh-me! I know you're not Sikyo! You're Sango! No matter how weird you're acting.

"Yeah right, Sikyo! Now I'm telling you you're her otherwise you wouldn't smell-" I sniff involuntarily," You're not her…"

"You're right it's not her! I'm not Sikyo! I'm Sango! San-go!" She's real close to my face now and we're both scowling at each other. I really don't want to be rude, but my big yap won't shut up.

We both look up, surprised by a sound coming from the other direction in the forest.

"It's coming." I say creepily as the thing lurches forward.

It looked like a big snake coming straight for us.

----------

Ew! That thing looks icky! What am I saying? If I had Hiraikotsu I'd chop that thing in half with one swing! No problem! For some reason having what seems to be Kagome's former mind is a lot harder than I thought.

"The jewel, give me the jewel," The creature calls out in a menacing tone. It's short human-like limbs reach out to grasp my waist as it flings me in the air. A small pink round ball emerges from somewhere underneath my blouse. Crimson blood stains the side of my shirt as the tear in my body starts reacting. I plummet towards the ground without anything to break my fall. Instead of accepting that I was soon to be known as a flat human I tucked into a ball before flipping out and landing on the ground gracefully.

Miroku and I stare at each other in astonishment before I am suddenly crushed to him by the snake being. Both of us yank and push somewhat involuntarily, trying to gain some space between our bodies that seem to be clamped together.

"Oooh, why are we here…." I groan prior to continuing," Houshi-sama…why?"

"I'm sorry about what I was accusing you of before, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me? Unnnh."

"Uhhh, yeah, I do, now stop talking and let's do some action."

"Sango, I never thought of you as that kind of girl…"

"Hentai! Unnnn, I **would **slap you if I could locate my hands." This conversation was getting us nowhere and the struggling was simply futile.

"I can…" it seems that he finally located that lecherous grin of his," It's on my…"

"Don't.Make.Me.Hurt.You."

"Then pull it out." he lowered his head and nodded, acknowledging the arrow still embedded in his flesh. 

My hand never felt so strange as it touched the slim wooden shaft. A tingling shot up my whole arm and all I could think of doing was cry out. It quickly disintegrated and an aura of energy formed around Miroku until he was able to cut straight threw that horrible thing with just his claws.

----------

Three visible streaks of gold flashed by as my claws swooped one direction and then another until I was finally fed up. Feh, that creature had absolutely nothin on me. Ahem, I honestly didn't mean that.

"Iron-reaver soul stealer!"

Its whole body was destroyed into smaller portions that still wriggled about. Kaede and many other villagers ran to the scene while looking at me as if I were some sort of freak.

"Eww!" Sango screeched while looking over the body's remains, I couldn't blame her.

"Find the glowing flesh, child. Otherwise Mistress Centipede shall come back to life."

"The-there!"

The old woman reached in while making some squishing noises and promptly held the Shikon Jewel up for our eyes to feast upon. My instincts were telling me to rip her apart, steal the jewel, then run off, but I knew better. Kaede firmly placed the Shikon-no-tama in Sango's palm and I resisted every urge to lick my chops.

"Child, this belongs to you. It was in your body after all."

"Now if you don't mind...I'll be taking that from you."

"Houshi-sama..." she looked at me as if she were shocked. I couldn't stop, and before I knew it I had lunged at her and swiped my claws. Luckily she had tripped and dodged my oncoming attack.

We ran and jumped, fighting for dominance over this one little ball. My mind was yelling at me, telling me I didn't need it, but my body had a will of its own. I wanted to catch her as once again she tripped at the edge of a bridge. I took my chance to jump, soar, then land on the other side to where the ball was rolling.

A little closer...just a little further.

Beads were starting to materialize around my neck and I immediately knew what they were for. In order to get me to stop Sango would have to tell me to "Sit" just like the way Kagome does. It was just a game. Fight, say sit, then get back to those fleeting glances and crushes. That was exactly how Inuyasha and Kagome played with their love.

"Say the word of subjugation!"

"But...but...no."

Say it Sango, please. I don't want to hurt you.

----------

I can't say it, I can't hurt him. It brings me enough pain seeing him fall in battles, but myself had never once caused it. Well, yes, I do slap him but not hard enough to crush his body within the very earth.

"No, Houshi-sama. I can't hurt you!" The villagers looked at me like I were insane, I'm not, I'm just in love.

"Sango, say it..." he growled while crawling closer on all fours, exactly like his canine counterpart.

"No.."

He was only a few inches away and I could see beads of sweat trickling down his brow as he tried to pull back. Everything he had was trying to protect me from himself. I gasped as his hand found my leg and grasped me right below my knee. One of his claws lightly traced my skin downwards to my ankle and blood trickled down. It didn't hurt, but with one claw he had already drawn blood, imagine what he could do with all five, I shivered at the thought.

"Say it...or I'll lose control." His eyes were pleading with me; the normal amethyst glow was dull and dark.

"Si-Si--Sit boy!"

I flinched as his head smacked loudly into the planks of wood below. His hand reached up again in a spoiled attempt.

"Si--Sit boy!"

Again the flash of pink erupted from the necklace before he yelped and grinded into the floorboards. I was sorry, extremely sorry. I knelt down and lifted his chin with my hand. His face was smudged with dirt and he looked at me as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

"Houshi-sama. I'm sorry."

"That hurt."

My body was tottering forward to meet his advances as he propped himself up on his elbows. His head turned to his left while he closed his eyes and then I just had to do the same. Out of nowhere the bridge below us collapsed and we were falling towards the river---and then...nothing. How could we kiss if we were always going to be interrupted? 

_"To hurt a loved one can burn,_

_Like a relentless fire._

_You soon will learn, _

_What each other can desire."_

She knew how to push my buttons. I was startled, to say the least, when I felt Houshi-sama grab my waist and pull me against his body.

"Thank you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Houshi-sama," I said breathlessly," You're crushing me."

A bright flash of blue light took over my whole line of vision before we were gone and into the next world. What a strange place it was.

Authors Note: I thought of a new chapter and some ideas while seeing the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean." Yes, expect to see a pirate scene in the near future. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

Soli-You reviewed twice! Hooray! With vveeerrry long reviews. Hehe, don't you hate slick floors? I was at the movies the other day and almost fell backwards on the wet floor. Sheesh. Let's show some courtesy for the moviegoers here! GOSH! Woops, got carried away there. Hmm, I found out that YOU have a fanfiction.net screename finally! (Well I think it's you) How would I know? I'm a stalker! No not really, but I saw your name in some reviews for a story and I was like---Hey! That's you! Alrighty, I need to shut up and finish writing thank yous so I can get to the next chapter! But---THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Fighter-*Tear tear* You're sweet. Thank you so much!

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami- No...the insanity will never end. NEVER. This story will continue until the end of time! Bwahahahaha! Kidding, actually, there are only four more chapters until everything gets back to normal. Well, I'd like to thank you for your review!

Next Chapter: Miroku and Sango hear just about everything, even each other's---oh never mind. Wait and see what will happen next in the chapter "The Supernatural Powers."


	6. Chapter 5:The Supernatural Powers

Authors Note: I lied. Every other day. That's what I meant to say...hehe. I'm evil. Well, I have the chapter here anyway...so I hope you like it. I'm not too sure I like it that much but I did make sure to have it chock full of fluffy waff. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

----------= Changed points of view [From Miroku to Sango]

'...'= Their thoughts

Chapter 5 [The Supernatural Powers]

This world, it was the most preposterous thing I had ever laid my eyes on. For almost seeing my twentieth year, that says a lot. The trees, or what I made out as them, were bent in all different shapes in all different directions. They came in various colors from the blue of the sky to the green of the very grass below my sandals (In an ordinary world, that is). To my utmost surprise Sango was next to me, her eyes just as wide as mine.

"Houshi-sama!" she had finally realized that I was by her side in this odd and strange place.

In no way like my normal self would, I reached and took her hand in mine. I let my thumb do small circles on her skin in a soothing manner.

'Hentai...ecchi...he'll pay.'

"Hey! I resent that! That gesture was strictly caring, that's all." I said when her eyes seemed to be mocking me with those words.

"I...I didn't say anything Houshi-sama. Of course...it was just a caring..."she blushed but then looked back at me with a serious glint in her eyes, "Wait, how'd you know what I was thinking?"

'Well, because that's all you ever think of me as and you were practically hissing' I thought to myself before replying, "I just thought..."

"I wasn't hissing at you! It hurts me to think that you think that's how I perceive you as."

Something was definitely out of place. I had not even mumbled those words and she had somehow heard them. 

"Then why do you always suspect me of doing perverted things when I'm only trying to get closer to you?"

"Because every time I let you get close you only grope me!" she was practically growling at me like I had done to her when I was somewhat canine.

"Well, if that's how you see this relationship...'us'...then maybe we should go our separate ways!"

"That's fine with me!" she snapped before crossing her arms over that oh-so-delicious chest and stomping off into the weird wood surrounding us. A rock flew out of nowhere and bonked me upside the head, causing me to keel over in pain,"And that's for thinking my chest is delectable..."

'For heaven's sake. I'm not some fancy meal to be looked at and served on a golden platter!'

Although she was yards and yards away I could still hear that last thought clearly in my mind, as if she were still huddled right next to me. I looked around and still to no avail was she there with me.

----------

'Sango, can you hear me?'

Why must he insist on being so persistent? Our trip here had started with my inspection of the mind-blowing scenery. The ground was a rainbow of colors, the trees as well, and the sky was clouded over in a watercolor of all blacks and grays. We, as in Houshi-sama and I, began to start a petty squabble for no apparent reason. After being informed that there actually was an 'us' I was told then to leave. So, here I am...and he's still following me. I picked up my pace several times to get away but he didn't cease to track me down.

"Would you **stop** following me?!"

A few peculiar looking birds fluttered from the trees while squawking at the sudden disturbance I caused. I pivoted faster than a flash of lightning to catch him off guard, but there was no one there.

'I must be hearing things. I just miss him...that's all.' I reminded myself before turning around and continuing down a red path.

'You miss me?' I heard distinctly in my head as if he were trying to taunt me by breaking into my thoughts. I couldn't let my imagination get to me.

The sun, which was almost neon green, dived faster than normal into the horizon before a purple moon took its place in the sky. While being distracted I did not notice the small group forming behind me until it was too late. Someone's sweaty palm clamped down over my mouth in an attempt to silence my screams. The same person took my arm and painfully twisted it behind my back.

If they think they can treat a girl like this, more importantly **me**, they have another thing coming.

With more strength than necessary I pushed my elbow backward into the man's gut. Using his own arm for leverage, I flung him carelessly over my shoulder onto the ground below, and then I proceeded to dust off my hands imperiously.

The crew of men rushed to their fallen comrade's side. 

"You!" I heard a heavy voice call out.

The men parted like the sea would have done and let him through. He pointed a long silver staff at me while he marched forward. He was clad in the most ridiculous get up I have ever come across. His hair stuck straight up as if calling for the heavens and a crown of feathers adorned the lower portion. A knee length kimono fell limply around his rather scrawny body, but the colors were a very rare oddity.  He was a man wearing pink, black, green, orange, and all arranged in a feminine fashion of flowers. On both legs he wore leg warmers, much like Kouga's, that were white.

His silver staff came closer and closer until it was just in front of my nose.

"Come with me back to my castle" he ordered quite haughtily. I don't think I really care for this guy.

"No." I stated simply.

"Yes."

"No."

'Sango, can you hear me?' Why of all times was I hearing Miroku's voice in my head? I miss him, yes I know, but not at this moment can I think about him. Once again I was forced to push that thought into the back of my mind.

"Yes."

"Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. Let's just get this over with." 

"Alright." Before I knew it he had raised that silver rod and smacked me square in the forehead. It must have worked because I went out cold.

----------

After losing all contact with Sango I had stumbled upon a much more spacious part of the forest. Endless fields of eccentric looking flowers and grass billowed hill after hill. Seeing my chance to relax while thinking over what could be done in this situation, I laid down. A sweet smelling scent attacked my senses and just lured me to get a closer look at one of those precious flowers. I snapped a stem before bringing the oh-so-enticing (why it was so fetching I did not find out until it was too late) object to my nose. My head pounded for a few moments before I went light-headed and finally blanked out.

When I awoke I was on a futon in another weird enclosure. I shifted slightly, trying to get a better look at the place, when I noticed something different about the texture of my clothing. I peered down...I was in pure silk and it felt like absolute heaven. My eyelids felt like closing so that I could take a nap in this nice new surrounding but my mind had other thoughts. I had to find Sango.

With further inspection I discovered she was right beside me. As a matter of fact she had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as she slept. I couldn't wake her but I knew I had to get up and look for danger. Gingerly I tugged at her arm but it wouldn't budge. When she is mine, that is when I give my love to her in a physical manner, I can just imagine the morning after exactly like this. Without the clothes. 

I got caught into a light daze with a lecherous (I admit that it was) smile plastered on my face. It took one of Sango's helpful slaps to bring me back.

'He better not have been thinking about me,' a light hue of pink stained her cheeks before she got back to her train of thought, 'On the other hand, I wouldn't mind that much...as long as we were married. When we are I mean...because we **are** going to get married.'

"So you're planning our future and I can't even have a say?"

"WHAT?! I never said one thing about a future with you," she paused, obviously flustered with her inner turmoil, "But how did you know...?"

"That was what I wanted to figure out. When you left me did you hear my voice?"

"Of course not! Why would I want to be reminded of a jerk like you!?"

----------

A flash of hurt rose up in his eyes before it receded again. It was true that I had heard his voice; I just didn't want to admit it.

I inwardly gasped as his hand cupped one of my cheeks. It was so smooth...so soft...his fingertips giving them a callous feeling...but I had to resist all temptations to just lean into his gentle caress.

"So you missed me, koishii?" the tickle of his breath on my lips was enough to make me want to leap forward and capture his lips in a fervent kiss. He was teasing me, until I noticed that he was staring at me with more respect than I ever thought I could see within him.

"Then I was right! You two are lovers!"

"Oh, no no no, it's just an expression! He-"

We were caught in the act of showing affection towards each other...how embarrassing. Not that I found the idea revolting but I was told many times that public shows of love were strictly off-limits for a lady and her good reputation. I also had my honor to think about as well. I couldn't believe that tall hair boy was the culprit to find us either.

"No time to explain. Get up and changed...I've got business to do. Meet me in the main hall when you are ready." he slammed the door shut, "And there's no time for **that, if you please!"**

I turned around and almost screamed from sheer shock! Houshi-sama was stripping in front of me! 

"Houshi-sama!"

"Sango...I've **got** to tell you something," he said anxiously while fumbling to pull on a hakama," We've got powers! I don't know why! But really strange powers!"

"I'm supposed to believe that how...?"

"Sango..in that forest...I **know you heard my voice. You heard me calling out to you. You said you missed me!"**

I began to rub my temples,"Houshi-sama...this is ridiculous...honestly."

His hands covered my own as he massaged my head for me,"Sango. Listen to me. I can hear your thoughts. That's how I know you missed me. That's how I know you say we're going to get married. That's how I know you think I'm just a hentai..."

I gasped as I was caught off guard. How did he know all of my personal thoughts? Then my mind flashed back to that one moment where I heard him say that I was practically hissing, yet I didn't see his mouth moving at all.

"Perhaps you're right. To prove it...you think something...I'll try to hear it."

"Alright." he took me by the shoulders and turned me towards him so that I could justify that he did not move his mouth in a process of sending me a message.

'Sango...I want you...I always have and probably always will. This is really hard to say...but...'

"Houshi-sama...that's enough...I heard you." My feelings were all jumbled about. I've never felt so overcome with emotion before. All I could think about was Miroku...the way he touched me...the way he looked...the way he smiled...just everything about him.

"HEY, you in there. Are you ready yet?" a squeaky voice called for us.

"Almost! Give us just another minute!" Miroku finished putting on a gi before turning around and shielding his eyes so I could promptly get dressed as well," So, do you believe me?"

"I believe you." I put my hand on his shoulder and felt him shiver slightly under my touch, "C'mon. Let's go."

When we opened the door a bird-looking man with a crooked nose joined us to escort us to the main hall. The walls were lined with picture after picture of diverse people. Plants grew from the ceiling and reached out across to other walls, making it hard to navigate through such a jungle.

'How can they stand living in a junky place like this?' my whole mind and senses tuned into Miroku's voice and thoughts. I looked to him and noticed he was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I giggled before saying, 'Well, the man defines his home. Did you see how the master of the house dresses?'

It was his turn to chuckle slightly, 'Yeah. Scary.'

Both of us tried to conceal a few laughs because it was rather funny to know that what were saying no one else could hear but us.

"A few ground rules," the bird-man squawked," No interrupting...no talking...and especially **no** laughing!"

We both nodded with a "Mm, hm."

As we were ushered into the room and pushed roughly into a kneeling position on mats, I only saw one thing that caught my eye. Tall hair boy was sitting on a large golden thrown fit for any king.

"Welcome, welcome. I expect that you two...lovers...will enjoy your stay in my castle."

"But-we're-" I completely forgot all rules and let those two words slip.

"**SILENCE**!" The whole ground seemed to shake with the intensity in his voice," Did you not tell them the rules?!" he eyed the bird-man wearily.

'You think he would have some manners.' I thought and Miroku made a small nod before starting to fiddle with his thumbs all over again,' Would you stop that!?' I nimbly slapped his hand down.

"....and furthermore...I...I...what's going on?!" blood rushed to my face as it seemed we were holding hands, "Once again do I have to remind you that there is** no **time for **that**?!" 

'What a jerk.' Miroku 'said' before snatching his hand back and putting on his most distasteful frown.

'Mm,hm. Um, Houshi-sama, how are we going to get out of here?'

'I have absolutely no idea. Plus I don't think bird-man and his bird-like henchman are ready to let us go anytime soon.'

My faint laughter seemed to pierce through the king's whole speech like knives. 

"What's so funny, girl?! Knowing my kingdom is in peril is funny to you?!"

"No..."

"**STOP TALKING**!"

Miroku's face literally cracked before he fell over and rolled into a fetal position while laughing strongly. I'd never seen him act so freely. My giggles were no longer contained as I joined Miroku on the floor yet all the while trying to get him to stop.

'Houshi....sama...we....have...to...stop!'

"**THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! TAKE THEM AWAY**!"

"No!" I yelped through a huge guffaw. 

Before long we were caught in the middle of a circle of spears, all aiming for our throat. Miroku lifted his hand to test their abilities and they almost punctured him straight through the chest. I sighed, secretly relieved that they didn't harm him.

'I'm relieved too.' Miroku's hand made to grasp the closest flesh of mine near him...lucky for him it was my wrist. 'We're going to make it out. Don't worry. The witch has a plan for us.'

I know it. She wants us to kiss but he still has no clue. How can someone want to toy with my emotions like this? Love cannot be toyed with in some sort of ransom for freedom. She didn't get that.

'What? If we had to kiss why didn't you--'

Miroku's thought was cut short as we fell from the world and into the area of black.

----------

Why had she been keeping this from me? Is she scared of me? Is that why she flinches every time I reach out to touch her? I have to prove to her that I'm not just a hentai...I can be so much more...for her...just for her. 

She wounds me with her accusations, but the pain of knowing she doesn't want to kiss me is even worse. It's a small show of affection compared to what she has planned out. Why can't she let me take her into that small moment of bliss when two people's lips touch? 

_"When shared with one you love,_

_Inner thoughts become more precious._

_But can you put your love above,_

_All that you treasure?"_

I do put it above everything I hold close, that's for sure. Perhaps this next challenge I can prove it to Sango. But maybe...most likely...she just wants me to leave her alone. I am just a lecher after all.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Soli-I agree, Orlando Bloom is VERY cute. My cousin says that you remind her of you and me. Hyper. Woo, that describes me alright. Anyway...I love One Ray of Sunlight and I just can't wait to see what that one loophole to his fatal curse is.Thank you for reviewing so many times! You're the best!

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami-Well, yes I would have to say these supernatural powers are quite interesting. Hmm...and yes, I agree, Pirates of the Caribbean was an AWESOME movie! Thank you!

Your Lovely Cousin-Hey! I AM talking to you on the phone right now! I told you that I knew what you were doing! I told you! You tried to trick me you little buggar...you won't get away with it that easily...oh you'll pay. Well, I love you, and you are my best friend and cousin too. Forever. (And remember I'm not lying because I wrote it on my desk and everything) Wind tunnel! I got you that time! Well...thanks for taking the time to review. (I already hear you typing another one you devil) BTW-Yes, I did read the second email. Hahaha...I'm evil. That's why I was laughing...it wasn't because I was really rereading the story...now stop reviewing so I can just post this chappy! And I thank you profusely dear cousin. :-P

Next Chapter:Sango's been awful close-minded on her feelings for Miroku but now she has the chance to prove she'll do just about anything for him. Even if it means...well...come and see in the next chapter entitled "The Pirate Escape"__


	7. Chapter 6:The Pirate Escape

Authors Note: Well sorry about posting so late...but I kept to my word and I'm still posting today. [Actually...it's 12:00 midnight right now...so It's kinda the next day. Oh well. You'll live.] I'm not getting much of a response for this story...so yeah...but here you go. Please read and review! Enjoy! [Okay, it's not the same exact plot as the Pirates of the Carribean...but it's my own! I had something else to say but I can't remember...crap! Oh yeah!] 

Warning: This chapter contains mild swearing, turn back if you're offended. [But I wouldn't recommend it]

----------=Changed points of views [From Sango to Miroku]

Chapter 6 [The Pirate Escape]

A calm sea breeze blew at my back and I couldn't help but feel at peace with myself. The sun was rising in the east, like always, and a light fog was hovering above the crystalline water. I had found my arms lazily draped over the side of the large wooden ship as if I had been clinging for life. With a calming breath I stood up and noticed that my chest was fairly constricted.

"Miss Sango, it is nice to see you out on the deck bright and early."

"Oh...Mr..." the man before me looked like he was a wearing a white wig under his three-cornered hat. Why would someone want to do something as ridiculous as that? 

I waited for him to prompt me with my response, "Sango, please, no need to stay formal with me. Just call me William."

"Sorry William," I bowed my head slightly before looking to the front of the boat where there was suddenly a burst of a loud ruckus.

"Sango, do not fret, the prisoner needs his fresh air too and we cannot have him trying to jump out the lower deck windows trying to get it. Come, your father requests your presence for tea. We have something to discuss with you."

"Oh?" I questioned while letting him take my arm in the other direction, not before stealing a glance at the prisoner who was roughly being pushed around. He seemed...familiar. He was clad in torn and battered brown plain clothes. The hems of his outfit were all frayed and I didn't know whether you could consider his bottoms shorts or pants.

"Yes, something concerning your near future." Why the little...if there was something I hated more than Miroku's groping it was being controlled. I absolutely despise it when people tell me what I must and mustn't do.

I exhaled slowly...no need to lose my temper when I could sense that this guy just wanted to help me. I took one last look on the deck and saw something that shocked me. It was Miroku! He was the prisoner! I saw the small black ponytail and the way his earring made a shiny glint from the rising sun. I couldn't bear the thought of him being pushed around and treated so harshly! I had to save him!

With a savage thrust I made him release my arm before he looked at me, completely stunned, "No! I...uh...told you before! I will **not have ****you controlling me! Not now! Not ever!"**

"Sango! Wait!"

No, I wasn't going to wait for him. I want a place to devise a plan by my self. I needed to find the safest most efficient way to save Miroku. He surely doesn't deserve this...why does the witch have to be so cruel? I ran for the nearest alcove and pressed my back to the side wall, hiding myself from view. Soon enough William ran by, hollering my name and waving the shoes that I had shed somewhere on the deck. 

"Keep it moving **Mir-ok-u**, you dumb ass. You don't even deserve to live."

Miroku! They were moving him. Even though it was irrational I still did it, I stepped out in front of the guards. Two well dressed men held onto the side of his arms while he himself hung his head low. He looked up at me, squinting his eyes, and then opened both of them. We stared at each other in silence before he bowed his head again, ashamed. I wasn't ashamed of him...it wasn't his fault, of course. With all the adrenaline coursing through my veins, my heart pounding in my ear, and my mind yelling at me I decided I just wanted to reach out and comfort him. My hands found his cheeks while I caressed them and finally I drew his head into a hug.

"Uh...Miss? Miss? Please don't get friendly with the prisoner."

"Miroku...Miroku...Miroku...I miss you..." I whispered to him...his name on my lips sounded odder each time, but I wanted him to know I believe in him.

"Miss Sango! Miss Sango! There you are!"

"I'll be back for you..." I said into his ear before giving him a quick promising kiss on the cheek and letting go.

"Come, we **must** talk to your father. Please don't run off like that. You gave me quite a scare."

All of this mans rambling faded into the background as the sound of Miroku's pain drowned everything out. I could hear them, yelling, cussing, and kicking him in the gut.

"Trying to get fresh with the captains daughter? Go to hell you piece of shit!"

"Take that!" with each one came another sound of his groaning. 

William patted me on the back with a small sigh before opening a door and gesturing for me to go in the room. I took one last sorrowful look at the prisoner, my prisoner, before doing as told.

"Oh, Sango! Please, take a seat." another man with white curly hair pointed out a seat for me.

The place was small, but large for a room contained in a boat. A couch and two large chairs furnished the room along with a few end tables and hutches. The chair I sat in was puffy, large, and padded with something fluffy and comfortable. Kagome used to describe that everything was like this in her time...but to me it was only some sort of dream luxury.

"Now, please, let's discuss this without interruptions this time. I don't want you storming off anymore."

A few women rushed in with trays carrying a teapot and three teacups. I took it upon myself to take one and drink, as much as I pleased, I was rather thirsty after all. 

"Well, as you may know, you are sixteen and as a grown women it is your duty to wed."

I knew where this might be going. They had some one they wanted me to marry. Caught in the moment, I spit the liquid in my mouth everywhere.

"Please! Do hear me out before you start throwing things, dear." I must have been a big brat last time and he was still smiling away cheerfully as anyone would. "Now, since you have rejected all other suitors we have one left that is willing to still take you even with all your heedless ideas and ethics."

"Yeah, who's that?" I sputtered while taking another sip.

"Why, it's me Miss Sango." William spoke up from the corner of the room while looking at me.

"You? Ha! **You**?! Nuh uh! I don't think so!" I was about to get up and just find Miroku without any plan whatsoever. This was just getting ridiculous. 

"Now now, Sango. You **will marry Mr. Smith. He is the only one who will take you now. End of question. Tonight, at sunset, you will be wed."**

"But...!"

"Now don't get me angry, dear. Leave before I do anything I will regret."

I made it back outside, kicking at the floorboards the whole time. What a...I don't even want to say it! I'd rather marry the prisoner than him! Wait...of course I would...the prisoner is Miroku. What am I thinking? I'm just...nervous...I've got to think of something before I'm forced to marry William. He's not for me!

"Excuse me, kind sir, where are the dungeons located on this ship?" I sweetly asked to a person passing by.

He looked like he was pondering deep in thought before he responded," Just keep going lower and lower and you're bound to come across it, miss."

Without thinking I just ran, the old man looking at me oddly. Stairs led lower and lower and it seemed like minutes and minutes before I made it to the lowest level.

"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama! Please! Answer me!"

"Sango...?" a weak voice called out.

"Yes Houshi-sama...it's me! It's me!" I found the place they were keeping him, a small cage only big enough for him to sit down and tuck his knees to his chest. He stood up and looked at me, "I'll save you, I'm going to get you out of here."

----------

I could see the pain in her eyes; worst part was I hadn't even told her yet. 

"Houshi-sama...I've missed you...but...I have to tell you something...I'm supposed to marry some guy today! At sunset! I don't know what to do...I don't know what we'll do..."

"Sango listen to me!" I interrupted her," I'm going to be killed tonight! Also at sunset!"

"Killed? But...what'd you do?"

"Supposedly I was an infamous pirate...I pillaged towns, stole treasure, and killed hundreds of innocent people. I guess I really do deserve this fate."

"No you don't, Houshi-sama! You would never do that...I know you like I know the back of my hand."

"Like my cheek knows the back of your hand, too." I chuckled

"Houshi-sama! No time for jokes! What am I going to do? In a few hours I'll be married...and you'll be...dead!" I noticed her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. That put me in a pain of my own; I can't stand watching her be tormented over worrying over me. 

Once again I held her hand in mine, comforting her with my hands, "Please, Sango. Don't cry."

"I—I'm not." 

"Hello? Hello! Anyone down here?! Miss! What are you doing down here!"

"I was only—"

"Oh Miss Sango, it's all right. At least he got to see your beautiful face before he's killed. Now come along, people will think you odd for hanging down here."

"Yes sir." She curtseyed slightly to him before turning back to me and quietly told me a few things," Houshi-sama, I will save you, alright? No matter what, we'll make it out of this alive...together."

"Alright."

I watched her go into the shadows and retreat up the steps. There is no away I will make it out of this one alive...even if the witch wants it so. Why else would she have me put to death? Perhaps she is getting fed up with us and us not kissing. If she would have told me I would have swept her off her feet and taken that first kiss that all couples long to have. Instead she hid the truth from me and made me feel more than unworthy.

The day was spent in my cage, nodding off, or dreaming of a perfect world until finally two burly men arrived at my door.

"Oh good evening," I gushed, more than polite.

"Stop being happy and start getting sad...the sunset is coming...and your death is soon."

Despite the situation, I smiled and chuckled a little. I've had more than I'm worth in this world and my soul would probably be more than happy to leave. I've prepared myself for death and leaving behind everything...I'm ready.

----------

The whole day many women were fussing around me and I finally realized why my chest was so compact. Some sort of artificial rib cage was placed around my body and then tied extremely tight. I don't see how people can stand this!

When I was prepped and ready I was escorted to the outer deck and my 'father' gave me a few quick words.

"I know you despise this idea more than I despise pirates, but it must work out. For the sake of our family and your good reputation."

"Yes father."

"Now be a good girl and smile for me. We want a blushing bride, not a frowning one."

"Yes father."

He offered his arm for me to take and I did so. I still had no idea what to do about Miroku's death sentence but I was willing to work on whim when the time came. The same melody that I had heard before sounded before I was walking down the aisle. More people I didn't know stared at me; the scene was just like the one in Kagome's time except I was on boat deck watching the sun go down.

A small wind blew my hair around my face as I reached the alter and William looked at me with endearment.

"We are gathered here today..."

After that I couldn't hear one thing he said...but for some reason with my trained senses I could make out a few words being yelled all the way on the other side of the boat.

"Bring 'im up 'ere." 

----------

A man with a scroll stood on a box and unrolled it, letting his eyes drift over the contents. 

"Miroku shall be put to death by treason, murder, stealing from higher ranks, and involvement with piracy."

The two men pushed me forward on onto my knees and lowered my head.

"No, we aren't going to chop his head off you idiots! That's a pirate thing to do! We're going to shoot him...straight through the heart."

The first thing that ran through my mind was what were they going to shoot me with? A bow and arrow?  Like Inuyasha? Then he pulled out something silver with a hole in it and pointed it at my head, then moved it to my heart.

"Bye bye, Miroku."

"NO! STOP! WAIT!"

The sunlight that kept me squinting was suddenly blocked and I looked up. It was her...the sun was shining around her like a heavenly angel. 

"You can't kill this man!"

"Why should I listen to a girl? This man is a murderer!"

"No...he's not! He's not...he's a man like every other normal man. Leave him alone!"

"Move aside miss, he's got a death sentence hanging over his head."

"Hey! Look over there!"

All of us looked to the horizon and there lay an outline of another ship, gliding closer by the second.

"It's the pirates! They've got the pirate flag!"

"You're off the hook for now Miroku, but as soon as this blows over you're done for. And if you think of getting in the way...you are too."

Every single one of the men scurried about yelling, "Load the cannons!" and other sailor lingo. Sango grabbed my hand and looked at me desperately.

"Come on Houshi-sama! We have to get out of here!"

"Where are we going to go? May I remind you we are on a boat in the middle of the ocean!" I snapped.

"Well sooorry for wanting to save both our hides!"

"Let's not fight, okay? We need to work together to escape here."

She yanked at me before I got up and we both were running to anywhere but there. The small boat soon turned out to be a humongous one that was almost ten times the size of our own. 

"Ahoy matees! Miroku! We've come to save 'ya!"

"Um...thanks?"

"'Ere! Come across! Bring your wench too!"

They threw a rope across while laughing about their own jokes. What was I supposed to do? Swing across? Oh well! I had to give it a try. I ran across the deck, retrieving the rope in the process and running back to get Sango. Many of my 'comrades' were already coming across and killing all of the soldiers lined up on our current craft. I slipped my hand around her waist while crushing her close to my body.

"Hold tight."

I lifted up my feet and pushed off the edge so that we were momentarily soaring in mid-air before touching down on the pirate's wooden planks. I still didn't let go.

"Don't you think you should let go now?" she blushed.

I intently looked at her, letting her know after all this I still like her the way I always have.

"You saved me...and I wanted to let you know..." I took her hand and guided it to my heart," this is what you do to me." I could even feel my own heart racing from her closeness.

"Are you sure that's not from running around the deck?"

I shook my head 'no' before waiting for her answer.

"In that case," this time she took my hand and placed it on her chest...not even minding how exposed she was. I didn't even notice until now either," this is what **you** do to **me**."

She leaned in closer and for the second time that day pecked me on the cheek. 

"Woo hoo! Missy likes Captain Miroku!" 

"Yes...yes I do." She smiled genuinely before we were about to kiss and you can just guess what happened next. Yes, we were flung into the black world. 

"_You'd do anything for each other,_

_That much is true._

_Now you can see what it's like,_

_To live with out the other you_."

I have a feeling we're in for at least one last long one. I'm ready for it with Sango by my side.

Authors Note: Once again I'm going on vacation on Friday...so yeah...I know...I'm horrible with the updating. Okay, well, I am only going to be gone for four days this time. All right...I gotta thank my reviewers.

Thanks to my reviewers: 

Soli- You're the best! You know I was just saying that to bug you...but you arrrreee...you know it. Yes, I'm horrible...I lied again! Because you won't even be able to read this until the day after every other day. Bwahahaha! I'm evil! Truly evil! And then I can't update all weekend because I'll be gone! Bwahahaha! Well, anyway, thank you very much Soli-sama!

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami-Yeah I know! Wasn't it so cute! Miroku couldn't get away with anything perverted without Sango hearing it too...oh well...then she could keep him in line. Okay, I'd like to thank you for all of your reviews and support! Thank you!

Zephor-I know, wasn't that movie so good?! I loved it so much! Well...it's not exactly the same story...but close? Not really? Okay I tried. He was still a pirate...and he escaped...like the title says. So yeah. Thank you!

Next Chapter: Miroku and Sango see what life is like without a significant other. Next time in The Lovely Curse..."The Life Without You"


	8. Chapter 7:The Life Without You

Authors Note: Happy to see me? You know you are you cheeky monkey. Sorry if it's a little rushed, but I tried my best. Please enjoy and read and review! Thanks!

----------=Changed points of view [From Miroku to Sango]

Chapter 7 [The Life Without You]

I woke up to a startling flash of light followed by a loud crash. Rain pelted the roof relentlessly even in these late hours of the night. Well, it seemed to be night from my position. Clouds darker than the midnight sky were quickly cloaking the full moon. 

There was a small weight on my chest and I looked down to see a girl with long silky black hair lying there. She reminded me of a certain woman whom I happen to love. When did we get close enough to actually share a bed? I nudged her gently before rubbing my hand up and down her bareback.

"Sango, sweetie, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and I realized it wasn't her. Even in the dark of the night I could make out solid green eyes rather than Sango's beautiful caramel ones.

"Hmm?"

"You're not Sango," I hesitated. How had I gotten here with this woman? I didn't do this kind of thing! I may grope woman, flirt shamelessly, but I don't sleep with just any person.

"Sango? Who's Sango?!" she yanked away the sheet and wrapped it around herself leaving me stark naked in the cold night, "I heard you were a womanizer! You never really loved me! You only used those sweet lines to get me in bed!"

"That's not-" I couldn't defend myself in this case, I had no idea what I said to her, "Look I'm sorry, but I love a girl by the name of Sango."

"I hate you Miroku! Go to hell!" she threw a few things around the room at me letting me gain a few worthless bumps for all the emotional scars I left on her, "I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again!"

With those last words she took off even into the storm outside. Man, oh man. What have I done? I settled comfortably back down on my futon, grabbing another discarded blanket beside me. Tomorrow I would find Sango in this world and explain to her what happened. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad. Besides, it's better to be truthful than to keep it hidden.

I awoke with a start and practically rushed just to slip my robes on. Outside of my room, which I found out later to be my own personal hut, was a small pathway that led into the busier parts of the village. To the side of my own home was a bigger hut that had it's own quaint garden surrounding its exterior.

"Miroku! Miroku!" I turned my head left and right, searching for the owner of the small voice," Miroku! Over here!"

It was Kagome, sitting on a rocking chair on the porch of the bigger hut.

"Hello Lady Kagome!" I waved politely before promptly going over to have a more formal hello. "How are you this morning? Oh, who's this little one?!"

"Quit being silly Miroku! You know quite well who this is!" the bundle in her arms cooed quietly while we gushed over it.

I sighed, not really knowing how to drag it out of her, before saying," Well remind me. Old Miroku is losing his memory."

"Too much to drink last night Uncle Miroku? I was practically on the floor laughing when that girl stormed out! What'd you do this time?!"

She completely avoided my question," I called her Sango."

"Sango?! Sango...but...we haven't seen her for five years and we only knew her for a short period of time!" she looked at me incredulously before going back to tending her child.

So Sango never traveled with us to avenge her family? She just left so quickly after she came? I looked to the baby and let my eyes plead with Kagome.

"C'mon...you know you want to remind me. Who wouldn't want to brag about their own child?" Perhaps my assumptions were a little overboard but hopefully I was correct.

"Okay, Uncle Miroku. This is Tsurashi, my daughter. And while I'm at it...I'm twenty years old, I'm married to Inuyasha, and we 'adopted' Shippo. Happy now?"

"Very." She was married to Inuyasha and had his child? When did this happen? Did we defeat Naraku? I looked down at my hand and found it still covered with the glove. I was about to remove the beads to take a gander at my hand when Kagome snatched my fingers away.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to suck up me and my baby?" Kagome had worry written all over her face, "Oh, and about that. Inuyasha says he hasn't found any leads onto the whereabouts of that stinkin' baboon."

"Oh, alright." Speaking of Inuyasha, he came wobbling out of his home, rubbing his eyes and yawning tiredly.

"Hey 'Roku." What a fitting nickname! I waved almost sheepishly while Inu bent over and gave Kagome a sweet tender kiss. I knew this day would finally come, but it wasn't worth it if I didn't have my Sango.

"What are you two planning on doing today?" I asked, hinting at something a little more than necessary.

"None of your beeswax." Inuyasha snapped. Oh yes, that's the same Inuyasha all right," By the way...what was going on last night? That girl left ten minutes after she came!"

"I-don't want to talk about it. Well, then I'll just go into town if you don't mind." They both nodded me off before I was walking along the marketplace in search of anything to buy my time. As I went around another corner something amazing caught my eye. A group of demon exterminators were lounging around in a bright alleyway. One of them looked just like my taiji-ya.

"Sango! Sango!" The girl I had my eye on looked up at me as if I were crazy.

I heard the small murmuring of the pack say things like "Who is that guy?" and "How does he know you?"

"Guys, don't worry, I'll handle this." She stepped even closer into the light and sure enough it was my Sango...but her skin was more scarred and bruised. "Hello, are you in need of services?"

"Huh? Oh! No! No I just wanted to say hi, remember me?"

She looked deep in thought; trying to recall those few moments we probably had together before we split. "Hmmm, I don't think I recognize you..."

"You met me five years ago, we were all out to get revenge on Naraku and--"

"Oh! You're part of Inuyasha and his group! The priest! I remember you now! Yeah...you touched my thighs!"

"I sure did," I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head," I just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah. Hi. I'll see you around. It's been good seeing you again." she offered me a faint smile and a small wave before returning to the group. Another man slipped his arms around her shoulders...she moved on. Without me. 

I'm a stinking drinking monk, just like Moushin, who sleeps with every woman who crosses my path. I have nothing to live for. Why would I ever choose a life like this? It's unbearable. I'm worthless. It's exactly how my life would be without Sango, without the love I share with her.

The local tavern was directly ahead of me now and in a few more steps I made it inside. Everyone smiled at me, welcomed me, and patted me on the back as if I were a regular. This is home.

----------

My mind had been puzzled, going crazy, even racing. One minute I was with Miroku the next I was at home again with my father and Kohaku. They weren't hurt or in anyway mutilated as if they were brought back from beyond the grave. I could have conversations with them like I always used to when I lived at home. I could show my affection for them like any other sixteen-year-old girl could do for her family. It was almost perfect except it was missing one important element.

Miroku.

"Sister! Sister! Come on! Father wants to talk to you," Kohaku's little voice interrupted my inner thoughts, "He says it's important."

"I'll be there in a moment!" I put down Hiraikotsu and the rag I was using to shine it down on the ground before getting up and dusting myself off. I adjusted my uniform and then went to where my father was drinking some afternoon tea. "Father? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Sango. I do. Is something bothering you?"

"No, father. Why do you ask?" I have a feeling he was catching on to my small depression. I tried not to show it as much as I would have liked but without Miroku I just can't let my mind drift from anything but him. I miss him...uncontrollably...and I want to get out of here...I'm scared. 

"It's just...you are so quiet and distant. I thought something was wrong."

"No, everything is fine. I'm fine." I gave him a quick smile before dismissing myself without permission.

"Wait! Sango!" I turned back to face him," Who is this man you pine for? Who is Miroku?"

"Miroku? Well he's the love of my life...but here...it's impossible to have him."

"Then why to you want him? Isn't he only causing you pain?"

"No, this reality is causing me pain, papa. He would never do anything to hurt me," I realize now that that is the absolute complete truth.  

"I don't understand still. I just want you to be happy. I want you to move on."

"I can't. I just can't."

"Well, then wherever this man is I want you to find him and be with him. Okay?"

"I'll try, father, I'll try." I ran out, holding back the tears long enough until I could shed them in peace. He didn't realize that Miroku wasn't here. I hadn't met him so even if I did find him it wouldn't be the same. I miss him, and I want him back so bad.

"Sister? What's wrong?"

"Kohaku! It's nothing," I hastily wiped away all the tears that stained my cheeks," Don't worry about me. I'll be out to make dinner for you soon enough."

"Oh alright. But sister?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he loves you too."

They had no idea what they were saying yet they were trying to comfort me with all their sweet words. I once again burst out sobbing and fell down onto my futon with a plop. Sometimes I think to myself that I can't stand him but now I realize that I can't stand being away from him. Miroku? Where are you? Are you okay?

----------

After getting completely wasted from my consumption of sake, I wandered the streets, doing what I was told I do best. Flirting, groping, and finding lots of pretty girls. I was ashamed but I was too drunk to even notice. I made the best of what was left of my senses to try to get me out of town but I eventually ended up in a forest somewhere.

My knees gave out and before I knew it I was puking up everything I happened to feed myself that day. This is no way to live, even if it is my life now. I can't stand it. I miss how it was...I miss her.

I cringed as my right hand started acting up again. The pain I had before was nothing compared to now. It felt as if it was tearing me limb from limb without even harming me physically. The pain spread from my fingertips all the way to my shoulder and then began branching out over my whole body. Soon I was numb from the constant torment.

"Aghhhh!!!" I screamed in agony, letting my face contort into so many emotions at the same time. 

I was dying! Without Sango we never even had the manpower, more likely the will, to push on and defeat Naraku. I'm going to die without an heir...without my love...without my life. I would never have imagined it like this. As I took my final breaths I breathed, "Sango..." and then everything went black.

Except...I wasn't dead. "Where am I?"

----------

I took a trip out into the market to put my mind at ease but it only stirred me up. Every man looked at me hungrily, as if they were eating me up with their eyes. I must have been the only virgin in town! 

"Hey! Sango!" someone called out to me, I turned and smiled as I recognized was one of my old friends from childhood.

"Oh, hello Zenko!"

"Sango...can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  


"Why, of course!" As long as he took me away from all of those greedy eyes. We didn't walk far before he sighed with frustration and took my hands in his. I blushed despite how much touching I've been involved with in the past few days.

"Sango...I know you're in love with another man, Miroku, but I want to let you know I'm here. And. And. I love you."

"Love me? No! No! No one can love me but Miroku! Keep your hands off me!"

"Sango wait!"

When have I ever listened to those words? I took off faster than a bolt of lightning past the outskirts of town and into a field. I had no idea where I was going I was just letting my feet lead me to my destination. I can't stop, I have to get away.

What am I going to do? Miroku and I don't even belong to each other any more! How can I change that?! How can I make it different!? I love him! I even admit it to myself, I love him! 

I tripped over a protruding log before landing in a flash of light and into a world of black. 

"Where am I?"

"Sango?" That voice! I'd know it anywhere!

"Miroku! Where are you! I've missed you! Where are you?" I yelled out, scared that I would lose him if I didn't find him soon.

----------

"Calm down. I've missed you too. I'm right here." I smoothly slipped my arms around her waist and returned a kiss she had given me on my own cheek. It was only fair.

"Miroku!" she turned around quickly and hugged me so tightly I almost lost my breath. Then I heard her start to cry...she was crying for me? She missed me that much?

"Sango...don't cry. I...I..."

"Miroku...Miroku...I love you! I really love you!" Her tear stained face was looking at me, while she jumped up and down almost eagerly. 

"Shh, Sango. It's okay, I'm here now." I took her back closer to my chest and stroked her raven hair," I love you too."

"Then kiss me...," she whispered almost seductively.

I took her chin in mine, letting her sniffle a bit before she was ready, and then drew it closer. Her eyes fluttered closed and I had to resist the temptation to do that before I knew where our lips were actually going. The feel of her panting on my skin made my heart race more than it was before. Then I closed the distance and our lips touched.

----------

It was like Kami made our lips for each other. They fit together just like a lock and a key. His lips were almost velvety soft and I couldn't believe I was missing out on this. Gods how I love this man. We parted, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"You really love me?" I can't believe he just questioned my love.

"It all depends...on if you really love me."

"Well...."

"Just kiss me you big lug." This time his lips moved against mine to deepen the kiss until it was completely passionate. I was about to giggle into his mouth as a bright light surrounded us and finally engulfed us.

I had a feeling we would be back.

Authors Note: Okay, well, I'm going on vacation so...next chapter won't be up until at least Tues. Or Weds.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Soli-Yes, all that watching actually paid off. I updated sooner than I thought. So it's a little rushed...what's the harm in that? Well, anyway, thank you so much! I really appreciate all of your support.

Ebony-I'm cool? Really? Cool! Thank you! Yeah, I reread stories sometimes too...even my own...but that's just because I'm dumb. Well, thanks again!

Fluffy-5678-Wasn't it all worthwhile? They finally kissed! I love Miroku and Sango too. They happen to be my favorite anime couple! Okay, thank you!

Harmony-I'm glad it's unique. That's what I was aiming for. Thank you!

Assassin-Rei-I updated soon! Here you go! Hehe. I'd like to thank you very much for the review!

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami-Woooee...I memorized your name there because you review a lot. That's a good thing. Honest. I always have to like yell or something when I think someone is going to die! It's just a weird reaction! Hehe! Thank you!

moonstarsango-I just have two words to say to you:THANK YOU!

rain-Thanks

Zero-That's really sweet! That's really encouraging too! Thank you very much!

t.e.n.-Hehe, yeah that would be crazy. I tried to make it funny but I didn't know it really turned out that way! Well, thank you!

eee-Thanks. Yeah, it is hard to find ANY SangoxMiroku stories. 

Zephor-It was kind of sad...wasn't it? Well...maybe it wasn't as sad I wanted it to come out but I was rushed. Oh well. Thank you!

lilacks-Yeah that is an awesome movie! I think I'll see it again this weekend...hehe. Thanks!

Kyosnekozukigirl-You are so great! You've reviewed all my stories today and I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! Btw, I was planning on writing a note on my other stories in the epilogue to this...so stay tuned!

If I missed you I am VERY sorry. As I stated it many review thank you's I am very rushed. I am going on vacation tomorrow, it's twelve at night, and I'm not finished packing. I hope to see you all really soon!


	9. Epilogue

Authors Note: Enjoy it while it lasts. It is rather short...and I'm sorry it took me so long to release it. Okay, well, as I said, enjoy it...and stay tuned for a note at the end about upcoming things I'm working on. Please read and review! (What I listened to throughout writing this: Her Most Beautiful Smile)

Epilogue

The world flashed brightly around them before the shaded and suddenly light glade materialized in front them. The witch's now sweetened cackle reverberated through the open area, cutting the silence. Miroku and Sango's lips were still locked in a wordless yet loving embrace.

"So, lovers, I see we have come to a **binding agreement." The witch almost giggled at them, as they blushed and tried to will themselves to pull apart.**

"Mmm,mmm,mmm!" Sango whimpered as she felt the pull of Miroku's mouth in the other direction, forcing her to let go from their heated kiss. "Wow."

"That was more than 'Wow'" he smiled down at her, keeping his arms in their place tightly around her waist," That was spectacular."

"Amazing."

"Phenomenal."

"My first."

"I'm honored to have graced you with your first kiss," his upturned lips almost turned lecherous.

"I'm honored that you have taken it."

The woman, who was now ignored, coughed to draw their attention to herself, "Ahem, excuse me."

"Oh, right. We have to deal with her," Sango joked before turning to the 'hag' who was now back to her more pleasant and not transformed self. Over to her right Miroku was scowling menacingly at the woman for doing what she had done to them.

"Why did you do this? You caused us pain, torment--"

"But more importantly I caused you to fall in love." she interrupted, smiling at her own skills to lure them together as she had done over the past few hours that seemed to turn to days.

Sango unconsciously let her hand roam and find Miroku's, giving it a light reassuring squeeze," Still....why?"

"I too once wandered the world of black, more often referred to as The World of Vital Souls," both of them still looked at her curiously, still not sure what to think and if they understood," That means I was not truly living, I didn't exist in this absolute reality...until I was given a mission."

"To have us kiss?" Sango almost barked, cocking an unbelieving eyebrow. The spirit worlds would have better things to do than try to bring them together as they were now.

"More or less, but now, as you have seen, it means so much more. Would you be willing to take back the time I have given you to become like this? Would you **really** want to go back?"

Miroku's arm was being crushed between himself and Sango as she dragged him closer to her own body heat," No. Never."

"No." they gazed at one another acting as if they were surprised by the other's answer.

"Why did you want to take whoever it was up on this offer...this mission?" Sango questioned, resuming her stare at the girl.

"It granted me life. I was the given the choice to live." she dramatized, her eyes almost gleaming from glee filled tears," Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Well, yeah."

"You've stated the obvious." Miroku let that last thought sink in, he tried to put himself in her shoes for a moment before replying," What's your name?"

"You should know...after all...you named me."

"Wh-wha-what? I named you?" 

'That better not be **his** child...' Sango thought to herself while glaring down her favorite hentai houshi.

The woman blushed a bright red before continuing,"Oh! Excuse me! You wouldn't know that yet...I am Hitodama."

They exchanged confused glances before deciding it was a fitting name. 

'I remember the vision of the day I was given my name. Both of them looked down at me with smiles on their faces and reminiscing eyes of mirth before stating together...'Hitodama'...disembodied soul.' Hito thought, catching herself in a daydream.

All of them sat in silence, listening to the almost inaudible sound of the wind sweeping the tall branches of the swaying trees. A few blossoms from the springtime blooming whirled around them in a majestic manner. Everything seemed to be at peace once again.

"Well," Miroku broke the quiet,"Sango and I should be heading back to camp"

The distant call of their friends reminded him that they had gone missing during the night and it was now daytime. He pulled Sango close before taking her in the direction of the camp they had abandoned the night before.

"Wait!" Hitodama called out, not moving from her spot but clearly looking like she had wanted to run to catch up. They looked at her expectantly," I-I just wanted to tell you...well, I wish you good love, fortune, and many children."

Hito had smirked while stating the last line.

"Until then mother and father."

 A light pink hue stained Sango's cheeks, and for once Miroku felt the heat rise to his face as well. They turned to each other, trying to voice their thoughts but fumbling for the words, before looking back to where Hito was standing. She was gone. The cauldron, the wood, even the eerie blue fire had disappeared with out a trace. 

It took only a minute for Miroku to regain his thoughts of rationality before shrugging and tugging at Sango's side for them to continue. She let him guide her back while thinking all of it over.

'Hitodama was a soul in that black world...because she didn't exist. That means...' she gasped, 'Miroku and I had gone down the wrong path somewhere in our relationship...causing a reaction on her world and she no longer existed. What had we done?'

Miroku was analyzing almost the same thoughts,' I actually feel worthy. The spirit worlds had chosen me to be with Sango from the beginning...it wasn't just another coincidence. That is why a body had been reserved for our first child, our daughter, in the World of Vital Souls.'

"Miroku?" Sango inquired while he at the same time said,"Sango?"

"You tell me first what is on your mind Sango."

Again she blushed and hid her eyes under her bangs," Do you really believe what Hitodama said...I mean...about being her mother and father?"

Miroku looked at her, trying to see what exactly she wanted to pull forth from him but found it impossible to read her, "Nah...unless...you think so." 

At seeing her hurt yet confused expression he decided to elaborate on his response, "I would never name one of our twenty Hitodama."

"We'll see about that," she grumbled while smirking. They both chuckled for a moment before Sango recalled that he had something to share with her as well,"Miroku, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nevermind," he let his eyes wander to her face while never repositioning his head. Not until seeing that her own pools of amber were pleading with him mercilessly to be truthful did he sigh and say,"Aishteru,Sango."

"Ai-Aishiteru,Miroku." she whispered hoarsely with her face flaming like it had always done when she felt timid.

Time seemed to slow as he drew nearer while holding her chin. The distance was closed as he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, leaving her mind grateful for his love. As they parted, breathless, their eyes never left the others. 

"**Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!**" the indistinct voice of their schoolgirl companion bellowed out.

"I-I-I guess we better get back."

"Yeah.." she let her head lean slightly on his shoulder as his own strong arm took hold of her waist.  

From that day forward Sango never took a kiss for granted. Every day she woke with the undying urge to press her lips to Miroku's, and she took her pleasure until she was very content. Not that her subject of love was one to complain, he was always willing to comply.

Miroku learned to cherish the one woman he had in his arms every night. No other girl so much even deserved a small glance from him anymore. Each night he would sit looking at the stars with Sango's small body in his embrace praying to the gods. They had given them all this, they had made it okay, and most of all they had shown them love. He also thanked Hitodama, he practically idolized her. For she was the witch that bestowed the curse. Even though it turned out to be rather not curse like at all...you could even say it was quite lovely...

The Lovely Curse.

_After all this has come to an end,_

_We see that true love is the one to mend._

_All our troubles, all our strifes,_

_Is worth the love in all our lives._

Authors Note: Well, um, the end! I want to thank all of you so much for holding tight with me while I finished this whole thing, including all my long breaks between chapters. I'm going to thank reviewers then after I'll be writing some little not on upcoming things/updates on other stories.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Harmony-Yeah, I had a pretty good time on vacation...thank you for saying that...and thank you very much for reviewing! 

Zero27-I'm glad that you aren't disappointed as well...I didn't like that chapter as much because I couldn't really put a lot of effort into it with the allowed time I had, but I'm glad you thought it was good. Thank you so much for taking your time to review.

Miaka-I bet you could write like me! You just got to try! Plus, I bet you could surpass me because I stink at writing! Bleh! Well, anyway, thank you for the compliments and such...that really encourage me to keep writing. Just..thank you!

rain-Thank you! 

Zephor-My thoughts exactly. I wanted to make a sequel but I'll have to think of a plot first...so stay tuned...that thought isn't completely hopeless. Well, read what I have to say about Mumtaz Mahal in my upcoming projects! ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing!

Soli-chan-Yeah...ff.net is screwy! I wrote thank you's to a bunch of other reviewers but then their review never showed up...it makes me look like I'm talking to myself! I read your other review...but it never showed up either! ARG! Oh well! It doesn't mean I still don't appreciate it...or thank you! Because...thank you sooooo much!

Upcoming Projects-

Rewriting Mumtaz Mahal and Western Proposals-I'm pretty sure I can make up a better plot to Western Proposals on my own...but Mumtaz Mahal is another story. Literally. I can't leave it as it was so I feel obligated to write something at least...so if you have any ideas please email them or write them in your reviews.

'Till That Day Comes-My new idea for a story chock full of waffy fluff,flashbacks,possible lemons, and dream sequences. This may become a rather long story but I'm not willing to start posting until I'm farther into it because I'd to come out with chapters faster. Of course it's an S/M based on an either true story, or just a theory everyone likes to add about Miroku and his wind tunnel. Well...just wait and see.

Miroku No Biri-I seriously just made up this name right now...it can possibly change. I'm not too sure if I have the plot all ready yet but I am hoping that this will actually become a fic. It's about an idea Kagome gives to Sango...about a list. Well, you'll see and um...basically I think the title translates to "Miroku's Last On the List"

Other-I have another one of those AU band stories...but with different twists of my own of course. I've got to be original. And I also have an idea for another legend story that has to do with binded hearts and reincarnations...very elaborate if I can ever finalize the idea. 

Well...this is Kikanemi saying...until my next story! Over and out! Hehe...I'm soooo dumb...


End file.
